Sickness
by Dragon's Lover1
Summary: Bulma gets sick, and her parents are away. Will Vegeta aid her, or something more? BV fans, eat your hearts out! OMG no way I UPDATED!
1. Cuts

DBZ? No, I don't own it. Sorry!

**First Person POV **

I groaned, really not wanting to face the day today. I ran my fingers through my hair as I stood, wanting nothing more than to crawl back in bed and sleep the day away. I went into my personal shower, smiling at how close it was to my bed, making mornings rather easy. I stopped along the way and backed up to my reflection.

"Holy shit!"

I looked like I'd been run over by a car. My hair was every which-way, my eyes had purplish bags, and my skin was almost an ashen color - completely the opposite of healthy.

I groaned again, now feeling sick. _I shouldn't have looked at myself._

All of a sudden my head swirled, my eyes shut and I collapsed onto the floor. I started to sweat and began breathing quickly, trying to cool myself. I heard Vegeta's scream for food from downstairs, but by now I couldn't have responded if I wanted to. Hence the word, 'if'.

He came upstairs to my room, shoving the door open. "Woman! Wo - " He stopped abruptly as he noticed I was lying on the bathroom floor, in a nightgown, breathing harder than I had since Namek.

He blinked, seemingly surprised. I was unaware of all of this, seeing as how I couldn't force my eyes to open.

"Baka onna," he muttered. He walked over to me and picked me up. At any other time I would have freaked and started screaming at him, but now I couldn't and didn't see a need to. He laid me down on my bed and pulled off a glove to feel my head. With the way he jerked his hand back I think I burned him.

He sighed and began doing what he must - whether or not either of us liked it. He turned on the water, filling the tub with relatively cool water, then began undressing me, and I opened my left eye to see his reaction.

Strangely, he had none. Vegeta simply had no expression. He picked me up again and brought me to the bathroom. He set me down carefully into the water and turned it off, then left. I was almost in a peaceful state - had I not been so weak, I might've really enjoyed it.

The water felt very cool against my overheated skin. When I was just starting to doze off is when Vegeta came back, grumbling about something or another. He sat on the floor with his back against the tub.

"Your baka mother isn't here."

I coughed out a response to that, trying to say, 'She won't be back until tonight'.

"Your father isn't here either."

My next response at least resembled words. 'He's with mom'.

He sighed, obviously trying to decide what to do. I started laughing - which promptly turned into coughs - at the thought of Vegeta treating me like a baby, having to cloth me and feed me and . . . change my diapers.

I **really** laughed at that thought. Vegeta turned to look at me as my laughter turned into coughs again. "You find this amusing? This situation I'm in?"

I shook my head very lightly, not being able to move more than that.

He sighed again. "So what am I going to do with you?"

I attempted a shrug, which he took as a twitch. He lifted my arm and held it for a moment, and I peeked open my eyes to watch him. He dropped my arm - which didn't stay up despite my efforts. I glared at my arm as though it betrayed me.

He got up slowly, and then reached over me to grab a rag. He knelt next to me getting it wet before starting to run it over me. I was surprised. Never before had he showed me this type of concern - come to think of it, he's never shown me _any_ concern.

He hesitated around my chest, not wanting to appear sexually attracted to me. I had been wondering if he was sexually active - I guess this is my answer. However, he might find touching my skin as it was revolting.

While he kept me cool I tried to test my current abilities. I wiggled my toes - almost too easy. I moved my fingers - a little tougher. I tried to move my leg but it just rolled. I lifted my arm about an inch and for a second. I tried to lift my head but Vegeta wouldn't let me.

"Keep your strength."

I nodded partially and quit moving, but kept my eyes open. I couldn't help but be fascinated with Vegeta at this point. _Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? _

I suddenly screamed in pain as Vegeta found the cut I gave myself last night. While working on a project I dropped a cutter that sliced my right thigh. The cut was five inches long, deep, and on the outside of my thigh. I just wonder how Vegeta didn't notice it. _Maybe he did, and is just trying to cause me pain. _

He swore violently in his native tongue, examining the cut without touching it. "How did you get this?"

I moaned, the most I could do while recovering from the pain that just shot through me.

He looked at me. "This cut is infected and badly. It's more than likely the reason you're so fucked up now. Why didn't you get it treated?"

I fluttered my eyes, trying to open them again. "Uh. . . flgh mungh shrplth. . ."

He rolled his eyes, just now realizing that he won't be getting anything out of me right then. "Fine then. Let's get you taken care of, and then I'll figure out how to cook with your. . . _utensils_."

I sighed, not being able to do much else, and let myself be taken care of by Vegeta.

**_:End chapter 1:_**

Revised chapter 1. Hope everyone likes it. I only frigging had one hell of a time copy&pasting each individual chapter, reading through it, changing certain details, fixing others, spellchecking through AOL, and getting annoyed at the incredible lack of length to each chapter. I'm wondering. . .maybe I should put the first two chapters together as one. What do you think? Yay, nay?

See you next chapter.


	2. Delusions

DBZ? No, I don't own it. Sorry!  
  
  
  
First Person POV  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
He rolled his eyes, just now realizing that he * won't * be getting anything out of me right then. "Fine then. Let's get you taken care of, and then I'll figure out how to cook with your. . . * utensils *."  
  
I sighed, not being able to do much else, and let myself be taken care of by Vegeta  
  
Continuing:  
  
  
  
It's been an hour since the bath, and for some reason I keep feeling worse. I suppose I should dish out details, though, huh? Well, here's a flashback . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Damn it Onna! Quit squirming!"  
  
Vegeta had already gotten me out of the bath, somewhat awkwardly, dried me off and set me on my bed to go get disinfectants.  
  
Now he was * trying * to clean off the cut on my thigh. It burned like Hell.  
  
"Onna!" He finally just held my thigh down and continued rubbing the cut with alcohol. I cried out in pain, tears already leaving my eyes. It hurt and stung and it felt like Vegeta was trying to kill me, not help.  
  
"Stop screaming! My ears are going to bleed!"  
  
In a fit of rage, even in my weak state, I managed to speak in full words. "I wouldn't BE screaming if you dlidn't - wisn't - OW!" Without meaning to, the next word out of my mouth was, "Mercy!"  
  
Vegeta was utterly shocked. He quit, yes, but was openly staring at me. Figures. (The first time I say 'mercy' to him and it's because I can't fight back while he's cleaning a horribly infected cut.)  
  
I moaned and shut my eyes, not wanting to see him * look * at me like that. "Quit staring," I mumbled, the words sounding more like, "Clt sarin."  
  
He blinked at me. After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence - to me - he got up and left again, saying something about the cut's clean enough for now and he was hungry.  
  
He came back only minutes later after having a swearing contest with the pots and pans. (Who knew the Saiyan was so clumsy around uncharted territory?)  
  
He picked me up, finally deciding I should be dressed in something - choosing my nightgown from earlier - took me downstairs and put me on a chair. I swore at him as best I could before sliding to the floor while his back was turned.  
  
Vegeta turned at the * Thud * though. I saw him slap his forehead and mutter something to himself. He went over to me, picked me up again and put me this time on a couch in the living room. He said something along the lines of:  
  
"I can't figure out how to cook using your things. I'm just an insignificant prick. Please, teach me how be human, Bulma."  
  
I laughed, knowing now that I was going delusional. I somehow managed to tell him as much, and what my mind turned his words into.  
  
Vegeta wasn't happy.  
  
He growled at me and * CLEARLY * asked me where he could find something to clear my head. Of course, that was disfigured as well. I ended up telling him where constipation pills were.  
  
He hit his head with a vase. "NO, onna. Where - are - some - sort - of - medicine - to - make - your - head - clearer?"  
  
I understood THAT. My words, mumbled as they were, somehow got through to Vegeta and he left for my lab. When he came back I was spacing out.  
  
I kept pointing up and saying "Pretty birdies, sing me a song", "The moon looks like cheese", and "Peanut butter!" He groaned and tried to get me to sit still while he gave me a shot. He was probably thinking that there wasn't a moon out, it wasn't cheese, and there were no birds.  
  
I had identity crisis for a minute while seeing the needle, thinking I was Goku and struggling and screaming to get away from the shot. It was rather amusing for Vegeta, though. I only manage to flop over onto the ground, lying on my stomach and trying to crawl away, not getting anywhere thanks to my weakness.  
  
I kept saying, "What happened to my strength? I'm the strongest fighter in the universe, how could it go like this! Bulma! Help!"  
  
Vegeta was cracking up by then.  
  
"Not the needle! Anything but the needle! I'd rather die! Bulma, Chichi, Gohan, anyone!"  
  
Vegeta barely managed to contain himself and pulled me onto the couch, me still screaming for help from myself.  
  
The shot backfired - HORRIBLY.  
  
Instead of it clearing my mind, I went more woozy and loopy. I started to see swirling colors in front of my eyes and my thoughts were broken up. Like if I were to try and think 'I love my Mom and Dad', it would come out more like 'Dad love Mom and peanut butter!'  
  
My sentences were even more screwed up, giving Vegeta the laugh of his life. He even got tears in his eyes at times. I said things like, "Woozy, kitty, hi-ho, hi-ho, it's off to hot dogs I go, bears plus babies! Cliff ahoy!" Giggle. "Vegeta, Queen of buggers!" He didn't like that one. "Shadow q-tip bee!"  
  
It all went along like that. Vegeta didn't even attempt to ask me any more questions - unless it was for his own amusement. He kept cracking up while trying to cook; sometimes laughing so hard he couldn't stand.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That's as far as it went. For the next forty-five minutes I was spewing out oddball sentences. Sometimes words that even * I * wasn't familiar with. And somehow Vegeta managed to find the video camera and record me. Heaven only knows how he found out how to use it. I WOULD HAVE asked him, had it not been for my acid trip, so to speak.  
  
It took me another hour-and-a-half for the effects of the serum to wear off. Unfortunately for me by then he got the funniest of me on video.  
  
The food he made wasn't half-bad, especially considering he nearly burned the house down several times because of the things I said. I also couldn't move the slightest bit by then. I'd wasted all of my newfound energy while intoxicated.  
  
That's when he decided to clean out my cut again. He scared everyone out of Capsule Corp. before he even brought me back to my room. This way no one could call the authorities about the screaming I'd give.  
  
He thought wrong. I didn't have the energy to scream even once - instead all I could do was cry silently and whimper. "It's your own fault for not having this checked out sooner, woman," he kept saying over and over.  
  
It took him only minutes to have it disinfected again, and then he left me to sleep after putting everything back.  
  
(But . . . I don't want you to go . . .) 


	3. Surprises

DBZ? No, I don't own it. Sorry!  
  
  
  
First Person POV  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
It took him only minutes to have it disinfected again, and then he left me to sleep after putting everything back.  
  
(But . . . I don't want you to go . . .)  
  
Continuing on:  
  
  
  
I fell asleep rather quickly. My dreams were . . . Well, there weren't any. It was just blank with the sound of celestial singing. It scared me half to death, thinking I was dead and it was calling me. I didn't realize I was thrashing out in my sleep, calling for help both mentally and verbally, and sweating. (I don't want to die, I don't want to die! I can't die! I haven't fulfilled my purpose, I haven't had children, and I'm not even married! I don't want to die! Oh, Kami, don't let me die!!)  
  
What I didn't know is that Vegeta had heard me and was trying to wake me up. There was a break in the singing, just a pause, and then Vegeta's voice telling me to clam down.  
  
I jumped in my sleep, and woke up sitting up straight. I was panting and sweat was dripping off of me literally everywhere.  
  
I looked at Vegeta - who seemed more confused than concerned. "What happened?"  
  
I shook my head, not even noticing I had strength back. I didn't want to tell him.  
  
He shook me lightly. "Why won't you tell me? I can't help if - " He stopped, blinking, as though appalled at what he just said. (Why did I say that? I shouldn't be caring about helping some weak, pathetic, sick human woman.)  
  
He got up and left without another word, leaving me to wonder about what he had just said. (* Help * me? Since WHEN? And WHY?) I shook my head, not wanting to even know the answer my mind might come up with. (All he needs me for is food and that Gravity Room.) I sighed at the truth of my own words, not really wanting to believe them. (No, I've got to be worth more than * that *. We've been living together for a year and a half; he's got to feel * something * for me by now.)  
  
I got up, wanting to go to the bathroom, but abruptly collapsed and passed out.  
  
When I awoke again it was to a cool washcloth on my forehead, Vegeta mumbling about 'baka onnas' and to the feel of my bed beneath me. (Again with the moving? I can't even go to the bathroom without ending up in bed!)  
  
I moaned and moved my head slowly from side-to-side.  
  
"I see you finally woke up," Vegeta said. (No shit Sherlock! What gave you your first clue?!)  
  
He took the washcloth off my head and felt my fever again. "It's going down. Slowly, but it's still going down. I suggest more rest."  
  
I scoffed at him and tried to sit up, purposely defying him. The problem was that he * wasn't * suggesting, but rather, ordering. He pushed me back down and I heard water, then felt the washcloth on my forehead again, newly cooled.  
  
Before I could reply he was already up and walking to the door. I was torn at this point: I wanted to yell at him for thinking I can't beat an illness by myself, I wanted to ask him to come back and sit with me, and I wanted him to just talk to me so I could be sure I wasn't alone. He stopped before he closed the door, though.  
  
"When are your parents coming back?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About 11:40 in the morning."  
  
"They'll be back at eight."  
  
Vegeta's eyes went large. "At night?!"  
  
"P.m. Yes."  
  
"Damn it!" He left then, slightly slamming the door as he * just * remembered his own strength.  
  
I sighed and lifted my arm, amazed at how fast my strength was recovering, and felt the washcloth. I frowned, noticing how odd it felt. I opened my eyes and looked at it - once I REMOVED it, dim people - and stared at it.  
  
It looked like some kind of bandana, but not mine, and I know for a fact my Father doesn't have one, and my Mother * wouldn't * have one - she hated them. So where did Vegeta find this? My eyes widened as I fully recognized it. He didn't FIND it; it was his! I remember seeing him with it on his leg before, where he had cut himself while training. In fact, he wore it over his cuts so often it was permanently stained red. I couldn't believe this! He told me before never to touch it - he only * barely * let Mom wash it with the rest of his clothes! So why in Hell would he purposely put it on me? It's not like he didn't know where rags were - he's gotten a ton of those before. [He refuses to take a shower using a rag someone else used after it was washed.]  
  
My thoughts were cut off when the phone rang. I groaned loudly at how the sound hurt my ears. I only just then realized how bad of a headache I had. (I must've hit my head when I passed out.) I reached for the phone - cursing my parents up and down about letting me put a phone in my room - and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" I didn't have to fake sounding sick; I was.  
  
"Bulma? Are you alright?"  
  
Yamcha. Great. "Not really, Yamcha. Why'd you call?"  
  
"I thought you said you'd meet me today. I guess now I know why you didn't show."  
  
"Ooh, right! I'm sorry, Yamcha. I'm really sick right now."  
  
"Really? What happened?"  
  
"I accidentally cut myself and it got infected."  
  
"Ouch. You going to be alright babe?"  
  
Without meaning to I moaned. "I hope so. Vegeta says I'm getting better fast."  
  
"Vegeta?!"  
  
Uh-oh. That was a big mistake. "Please, Yamcha, calm down. I have a headache and yelling isn't helping."  
  
"You mean to tell me Vegeta's been touching you?" he almost yelled. I could tell he was talking through clenched teeth to keep from screaming.  
  
"Yes, Yamcha. That kind of happens when one's sick."  
  
"What's he been doing to you?!"  
  
"Nothing bad, Yamcha. Calm down, for the love of Kami. All he did was keep an eye on me to make sure I wouldn't die."  
  
"Don't lie to me to save his ass, Bulma. I want to know, now."  
  
I sighed. "Fine. He helped me take a cool bath - " gasp " - helped me get dressed - " growl " - fed me - "curse " - and put me to bed. He hasn't let me get up so far."  
  
"Bastard! How dare he touch my girl?!" He went off ranting as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"At least HE calls me woman!" I slammed the phone on the hook, not wanting to hear what else Yamcha could get jealous over.  
  
The 'Bulma and Yamcha' story has long since been crushed. After a few months of vegeta living with us I was busy with lab work and Vegeta's demands that I couldn't also have time for Yamcha, so I had to break it off. It hurt me that I had to, but even worse when Vegeta threw in my face about how he knew Yamcha had been cheating on me for weeks. I screamed bloody murder at Vegeta and slapped him without thinking, and then ran to my bedroom to try and relax. It didn't take long, surprisingly, and most of it was from knowing I wouldn't be attached to a cheating bastard any longer. I actually thanked Vegeta for telling me the following morning.  
  
Of course, he was surprised I was so happy. He must've figured he'd get more on my nerves to know that my 'mate' hadn't been faithful. It took hours of explaining for Vegeta to understand that we weren't 'mates', but were simply seeing each other as * possible * 'mates'. It took another hour to explain to him that humans didn't 'mate', but got married. He thought it was idiotic and primitive - this coming from a MONKEY man - that humans went through a long ceremony to get married, bound only by a ring, able to be divorced, and with nothing to be faithful by except simple words. He told me that when a Saiyan mates it's for life, and once you mated, you couldn't 'cheat' or have affairs or be in unspeakable pain. I just didn't go into any details at that point. I didn't know how Saiyans 'mated', I didn't entirely understand what he said, and I didn't want to.  
  
Now, though, I DID want to know. I needed something to do, or at least think about. I was bored, in pain, weak and unable to take care of myself. Without meaning to I called for Vegeta.  
  
It took a minute for him to get to my room, making me wonder where he had been. He walked right up to me.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Remember when you told me about that whole 'Saiyan mating' stuff?"  
  
He blinked, confused, but said, "Yes."  
  
"Would you explain it to me further?"  
  
He sat down on my bed, an eyebrow raised at me. "Why?"  
  
"I really need something to do, but since I can't get up, I'll just have to stick with thinking. But I've learned nothing new enough to think over, so . . ."  
  
"You need me to give you something to think about," he finished.  
  
I nodded. He smirked, and suddenly I felt a bit frightened. (What is he thinking in that thick skull of his?)  
  
Without warning he leaned over and - KISSED ME?!  
  
He drew back enough to whisper into my ear, "Think about that for a while."  
  
He got up and left, leaving me to stare at the ceiling, my eyes wide, wondering what had possessed him to do THAT.  
  
(Well,) my mind told myself, (you * did * say you needed something to think about. You got it.)  
  
I frowned. "I should be more careful what I wish for." 


	4. Curses

DBZ? No, I don't own it. Sorry!  
  
  
  
Third Person POV  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
He drew back enough to whisper into my ear, "Think about that for a while."  
  
He got up and left, leaving me to stare at the ceiling, my eyes wide, wondering what had possessed him to do THAT.  
  
(Well,) my mind told myself, (you * did * say you needed something to think about. You got it.)  
  
I frowned. "I should be more careful what I wish for."  
  
Continuing on:  
  
  
  
Vegeta was mentally screaming at himself as he trained. (How could I kiss that . . . THING?! It's not like me! I should've left her without so much as a word, let alone a KISS!)  
  
His mind went back to the moment in her room after she woke up, sweating . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
She looked so * pathetic * he felt a need to try and cheer her up. He didn't know what to say or do at this point, but still . . .  
  
"What happened?" he found himself saying.  
  
She looked at him, seemingly confused at why he asked such a question to her. She shook her head, not even aware she had the strength to do so. Without thinking he grabbed her shoulders, not roughly but gently, knowing how fragile humans were, and shook lightly. "Why won't you tell me? I can't help if - "  
  
He stopped himself there, mainly from the look in her eyes. Once he got a hold of himself and realized what he said, he just got up and left, not caring if she thought he was crazy or not.  
  
Once downstairs he heard a thump in her room and realized she did something to herself. (One of these days she's going to fucking kill herself.) He sighed and went right back up to find her -  
  
Passed out on her way to the bathroom. He rolled his eyes and picked her up for the dozeneth or so time that morning. Every time he leaves her alone she ends up passed out or delusional. He smirked at remembering all the funny things that made him laugh today.  
  
The thought entered his mind that she could be a stand-up - rather, lay- down - comedian if she stayed sick like she was. He shrugged that off.  
  
For the umpteenth time that day, as he laid her down on her bed, he noticed how pale she was compared to the healthy glow she usually had. (She must be more ill than I first assumed.)  
  
He pulled off a glove like he did earlier and felt her forehead. It was still as hot as it was three hours ago!  
  
[A/N: 8:00 - Bulma wakes up, 8:15 - Bulma gets out of bath, 8:20 - Bulma spaces out, 10:35 - Bulma returns to Earth, 10:50 - Bulma falls asleep, 11:15 - Bulma wakes up, 11:16 - Bulma passes out, 11:40 - Bulma wakes up again.]  
  
Vegeta swore viciously in several of the languages he knew. He left to find something - some kind of rag that wouldn't get warm too fast and could hold water easily . . .  
  
He stopped mid-pace as he realized what he was describing. (No! No way! I am not going to let a damn sickly onna use my fucking things!) his pride screamed at him. He told it to shut up.  
  
He thought a moment, trying to think of anything else. He didn't want to use his bandana as something to cool of the woman's head, but there seemed to be nothing else that would work. If he knew how to get to a hospital, he would take her there to be treated. However, something about the thought of several men touching her cut, chest and back [Feeling for heartbeat and breathing] didn't make him too happy. There was always the possibility of just letting her die, but he had to admit he did need her. If only for the GR, food, and a place to stay, he still needed her.  
  
(After all,) his mind told him without asking, (she took care of you when YOU needed it. Why can't you take care of her now that she needs it?) He told that part of his mind to shut up or die.  
  
"Stupid fucking onna, screwing with my head . . ." He grumbled other such things as he went to his room and got the cloth, much as he hated it. He grabbed a bowl from downstairs and filled it with water in Bulma's bathroom, then sat down to relieve her forehead of the offending heat.  
  
Right after he placed it on her forehead the phone rang, and he jumped slightly, really not expecting it. He picked it up like he'd seen Bulma do - and as she taught him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was a pause on the other end, as though the person were shocked. "Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes. Is this the weakling?"  
  
Growl. "Yes. Now what are you doing on Bulma's phone? I called her own number; the only phone to it is in her room. What in Hell are you doing there?!"  
  
"I should be asking you why you CALLED in the FIRST PLACE!"  
  
"Don't start getting pissed at me! Now put Bulma on!"  
  
"She's asleep."  
  
Another pause. "What did you do to her?!" he growled out.  
  
Vegeta smirked. He was having fun now. "Oh, nothing much," he said, leaning back in the chair. "I just did some things to her * you * never did."  
  
"Like what?" he ground out.  
  
Vegeta's smirk transformed into a full-blown grin. He knew enough about Bulma and Yamcha's relationship to know what he did and didn't do to her. "Well, I first off licked her all over. Did you know how much she likes that?"  
  
Curse curse, swear, CURSE, swear, swear, curse, curse, curse . . .  
  
He kept on talking, ignoring the way Yamcha was swearing. "Next I fingered her, just to see how wet she could get . . . Still want me to continue?"  
  
"Bastard, son of a Bitch, Goddamn, Mother fucking - "  
  
"Now, now, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"  
  
"Go to Hell!"  
  
Click. The line went dead and Vegeta laughed out loud, pleased with the way he could so easily get the Weakling to go nuts.  
  
He looked at the woman he * supposedly * just screwed, and noticed, for the first time, that that didn't seem all that unpleasant. She would probably be able to give more pleasure than most other women of any species . . .  
  
His eyes went wide as he realized what he was thinking, and about HER. (Now you gone and done it, dumbass! Now you'll NEVER be able to get that mental image out of your head!)  
  
He growled and crossed his arms, the added weight pushing him back further and he lost his balance, falling back.  
  
He mentally cursed in languages he wasn't sure he knew, but might just be making up. (Kuso, I'm such an idiot! I was dumb enough to take pity on her, fucked up enough to BATH her, and NOW I'm getting mental pictures of her in so many positions a human man would drool!)  
  
He got up, swearing quietly and left, not liking where this was obviously going.  
  
Vegeta was pacing outside her door, trying not to look up from the floor, and thought. (Ok, I can admit she's got a nice body and beautiful features. I can see that. But she's weak and wouldn't be able to keep up with me for one night! Wait - when did I suddenly want to fuck HER?! I just need a woman, but not her!) He growled and looked at her door. (I must be really fucked up to think about laying her while she's so sick. But then again,) his eyebrows drew together as he thought more carefully, (maybe I'm just now realizing how badly I wanted to before, now that I have an excuse to be so near to her . . .)  
  
He shook his head violently and thumped himself upside the head, trying to quit thinking about her soft skin and curves . . .  
  
He swore to himself and decided he'd better just take care of her for now and worry about sorting his feelings and thoughts later.  
  
He went back in and checked the cloth. It was still both wet and cool, like he'd expected. He sat down in the chair again and sighed, knowing he shouldn't leave her side until she woke up and was able to take care of herself for a while.  
  
He started mumbling about how stupid the woman could be when she woke up. She moaned and slowly shook her head.  
  
"I see you finally woke up," he said. Bulma looked at him as though he was stupid.  
  
He pretended like he didn't notice and removed the cloth to feel her head. It was still as warm as it had always been, if not getting hotter. (I can't tell her that; she'll panic!) "It's going down," he lied. "Slowly, but it's still going down. I suggest more rest."  
  
She scoffed at him and tried to sit up - surprise, surprise. He knew she would. He pushed her back down. He then got the bandana wet again and put it back on her head, wondering what he could do. She wasn't getting any better, if not worse, and he didn't exactly give her notes on how to make a regeneration tank.  
  
He frowned as he got up and left. (Not like that would've mattered. I wouldn't know how to change the settings for a human anyway. And the tank is for injuries, not illnesses.)  
  
After he shut her door he listened at the door for any other sounds of her trying to get up and do something. Once a minute passed he was content with knowing she wasn't being a baka anymore and started to go train.  
  
He barely took two steps before he heard the phone ring - but why did only the one in Bulma's room ring? (Right, she has her own line. It must be the Weakling again. This ought to be good.)  
  
He smirked and put his ear against the door, hearing everything said between them.  
  
He was almost laughing at the Weakling's responses, but ended up shocked when he heard Bulma say that at least he called her 'woman'.  
  
Needless to say he was out of there in a flash. He didn't even bother with walking but just flew quickly as he could out the door. He stood on the grass for a moment thinking before he decided to go train.  
  
He didn't even get into the GR before his sensitive ears picked up Bulma calling for him.  
  
He was already dreading the reason behind why she called him, but since she was sick, his newly developed conscience wouldn't let him just leave her dangling. He sighed before going back upstairs to the room before his.  
  
He walked in and right up to her. "What is it?"  
  
"Remember when you told me about that whole 'Saiyan mating' stuff?"  
  
He hesitated, not liking where this might be headed. "Yes."  
  
"Would you explain it to me further?"  
  
He nearly crowed with relief at that. Luckily he kept his composure and simply sat on her bed when his knees grew too weak. "Why?"  
  
"I really need something to do, but since I can't get up, I'll just have to stick with thinking. But I've learned nothing new enough to think over, so . . ."  
  
"You need me to give you something to think about."  
  
She nodded. Vegeta suddenly smirked as he thought of the perfect thing to get her thinking and leave him alone to train in one.  
  
When he smile disappeared is when he leaned forward, without so much as a word, and kissed her, nice and neat. The kiss both contradicted Vegeta's outlook on Bulma and his tough, rough exterior seen by everyone. He whispered in her ear, "Think about that for a while," and left without another word or glance her way.  
  
He shut the door and heard her say as he descended the stairs, "I should be more careful what I wish for."  
  
~*~*~  
  
He pounded the living daylights out of himself, the GR, and the little robots the onna created for extra training.  
  
He very nearly killed himself for his thinking and actions earlier. That is, until he heard . . .  
  
"AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
He rushed back upstairs to the Onna without even thinking first . . . 


	5. Relief

DBZ? No, I don't own it. Sorry!  
  
  
  
A/N: Anyone who has an idea is welcome to leave it in a review or e-mail it to me. Who knows, I might end up using it! After all, writing cliffhanger after cliffhanger isn't easy, especially considering I have to write a 'Reader Catcher' at the beginning of each new chapter! Even for me, that isn't easy! I'm running out of friggin' ideas here! * Sobs *  
  
  
  
Third Person POV  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
He very nearly killed himself for his thinking and actions earlier. That is, until he heard . . .  
  
"AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
He rushed back upstairs to the Onna without even thinking first . . .  
  
Continuing on - yet AGAIN [This is getting old fast]:  
  
  
  
When Vegeta found her she was clutching her injured thigh like it was on fire. "What's wrong?" he asked, a little too urgently for his liking.  
  
Bulma looked at him, tears down her face, and said - rather, cried - "It feels terrible! I swear it's getting worse!"  
  
She looked at her cut, which was now the living image of everything unhealthy. The way she was holding the cut caused yellow ooze to slip out, looking for all the world like the puss from a zit.  
  
Vegeta was at her side in an instant, looking over the cut that was causing her so much pain. "Fuck!" he cursed and started wiping away the ooze with his 'sacred' bandana. Bulma screamed in agony at each touch, but kept holding herself back, knowing that this had to be done.  
  
Without meaning to, and with regrets, Vegeta squeezed the cut to get out any other yellow puss. Bulma put her hand over her mouth that time and started twitching, screaming louder and crying into her hand, which Vegeta was rather thankful for. After all, if she continued to scream as loud as she was without muffling it somehow, she wouldn't be the only one bleeding.  
  
She pulled a pillow from under her and pressed it to her face, trying still to be motionless. It didn't work though, as the pain kept her leg jerking away from the cause of the pain - i.e., Vegeta's hands - as trying to end it. She kept hearing him swear and order her to quit moving, but by now she couldn't help it. And how she was going to get out of this one, she had no idea.  
  
Eventually her body gave, not wanting to feel the pain any longer, and she passed out, much to the relief of a certain Saiyan Prince.  
  
This made it easier to clean and he kept up the squeeze - clean method until plain blood came from the cut - like it was supposed to in the first place.  
  
Once that was done Vegeta had only one other idea, and it required stripping Bulma of her clothes again. He sighed mentally and did it, putting her again in a bath - this one, though, was warm, as to help the cut stay clean.  
  
He went downstairs next and let her rest, sitting down on the couch and wondering what the next course of action would be. Luckily for him Goku had been scheduled to come by and spar with him.  
  
Unfortunately, that was at 2:00, and it was only noon. However, he smirked, there * were * other ways of getting him here. He stood up and flared his ki, letting Goku especially know he was required.  
  
Sure enough, Goku was there in thirty seconds flat. (Probably had to answer to that Harpy of a mate) he thought.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, what's going on?" Goku looked around a bit and noticed he had Transmissioned himself into the living room in Bulma's house.  
  
"The woman has gotten severely ill. I can't help her anymore, so I require you to take her to one of those - "  
  
"Bulma's sick?!" he yelled. Without giving Vegeta a chance to answer he ran upstairs to her room. He tried his best not to burst through the door, but in his concerned panic her nearly busted it down.  
  
"Bulma?!" he said as he walked around the room. "Bulma?" he said, this time more calmly.  
  
Vegeta was right behind him. "I had her take a bath." He tapped Goku on the shoulder and pointed to her bathroom. Goku hesitated, not wanting to see anything he shouldn't.  
  
"Kakarot, listen to me." Goku turned around, concern still lacing his eyes. "She has a cut on her thigh, I don't know quite how she got it, but it got infected and needs treatment." He left out the part about bathing her and their kiss. "I have no idea where to go to find someone who * could * aid her, so that's where you come in."  
  
"Someone to aid her?" he repeated, and thought over it a moment. "You mean a hospital?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, remembering the name only just now.  
  
Goku gave him a 'stupid' look. "I can't take her there naked, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta shrugged and walked over to her dresser, opening drawers and tossing one thing after another onto her bed. Once finished he left, saying only, "Then I guess you should get her dressed."  
  
He heard Goku panic, doing that funny mini-gasping thing he did when he panicked. "Vegeta!" he whined. "I can't just . . .It's wrong, I can't . . . I'm not . . . I'm not going to dress her!" he finally said, bolting from the room and leaning against the wall next to her door, panting.  
  
Vegeta was rather amused by this, however. He had his trademark smirk on, with one raised eyebrow, looking Goku up and down as though wondering if he was a man or not. "And why won't you?"  
  
"She's my friend! I can't just * do * something like that! I can't!" He shook his head for extra emphasis. Then he mentally smiled, remembering the boy from the future. (Is this how they got together?) he wondered. He stood up straight, his panicked look gone from his face and replaced with a calmer one, and said, "Why don't you go dress her? You've obviously got no problem with it."  
  
Vegeta was about to say something when Goku started to leave. "I'll be downstairs; let me know when to come get her."  
  
Vegeta sputtered at him. (It sounds like he's trying to set us up!) He calmed himself down, though. (Relax. This is Kakarot we're talking about. He can't come up with a scheme unless his life depends on it in battle. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a one-digit I.Q.) He smirked at that thought and went to go dress Bulma in the clothes he'd donned for her.  
  
The warm bath, he noticed, did a great deal in keeping the cut fairly clean. Her temperature had gone down a bit as well. Vegeta couldn't hold back a satisfied smirk at his own accomplishment. (If I continue to do such things as this I'll be able to demean the woman's intelligence!) He saved that idea for later, though, when she was better with that horrendous cut healed.  
  
He took her downstairs to Goku in his arms, not paying attention to the knowing glint that crossed Goku's eyes. He mumbled a thank you for taking care of Bulma so well before pressing two fingers to his forehead and disappearing.  
  
Vegeta couldn't hold back a yell of joy as he could finally get back to his training instead of watching the weak, ill female.  
  
First, though, he had to eat something. His stomach told him so. Thanks to the practice he got earlier lunch was fairly easy fro him, though it DID take a rather large portion of time. Most especially considering he kept eating the food before it made it's way to the table.  
  
Training as well was easy. He upped the gravity, throwing his ki balls around, and dodging them without the slightest effort. He was pleased with the way the day turned out. (Today wasn't so horrific after all.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Goku appeared at his own house first. The first thing Chichi saw was a limp Bulma looking extremely ill in Goku's arms. She shrieked and ran over to her, asking mumbled questions as to what had happened.  
  
Goku gave what information he had and asked Chichi to take her to a hospital. Of course, he couldn't just Instant Transmission there; people would freak! Chcihi nodded her agreement and mumbled something about not telling Gohan and keep all green, sharp-toothed monsters from their home before grabbing a capsule and leaving with the sick heiress.  
  
Goku smiled slightly, knowing fair well and good that Bulma was going to be fine and that - most importantly - Vegeta and Bulma were sure to get together soon enough. He didn't listen to Chichi, of course, but told Gohan very little.  
  
"Bulma's just a little sick right now."  
  
Gohan's eyes went wide. "Well . . . She's gonna be alright, right?"  
  
"She'll be fine. Now go play with Piccolo or something, and don't tell your mother."  
  
"Don't tell her what? That I'm gonna go practice with Piccolo?"  
  
"That, and about Bulma." He winked at his son. "I wasn't supposed to tell you. That also means don't ask her questions, Gohan."  
  
"Ok, Daddy." With that Gohan was out the door calling for Piccolo as Goku merely sat and thought. (When are those two going to get together? I can't just sit and wait forever! Why are they taking it so slow?!) He frowned, briefly wondering if that boy from the future was notioning to Goku that he should give them a shove towards one another. Had he done it in Trunks' time? Does that mean he should do it again? Goku slapped his own forehead.  
  
And this, people, is why Goku never seems to think. He comes up with too many unanswerable questions and gives himself a headache.  
  
  
  
[A/N: Because this story is so popular, I've decided to put this note here. I promise that I will update every day on at least one of my stories with two exceptions:  
  
I have no access to a computer that day.  
  
I have some serious writer's block.  
  
The only other possibility is if I'm sick, which has never kept me from writing or drawing before, so scratch that. And please, please please please, review!] 


	6. Understandings

DBZ? No, I don't own it. Sorry!  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks loads to Kewla. Thanks whole bunches for reminding me! I nearly made a huge screw-up! I'll try to make this as on-the-dot as possible, considering I haven't seen all the episodes. In addition, anyone who notices me make a big boo-boo let me know somehow! I don't know everything that I might need to; fill me in on this stuff!  
  
First Person POV  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
"Ok, Daddy." With that Gohan was out the door calling for Piccolo as Goku merely sat and thought. (When are those two going to get together? I can't just sit and wait forever! Why are they taking it so slow?!) He frowned, briefly wondering if that boy from the future was notioning to Goku that he should give them a shove towards one another. Had he done it in Trunks' time? Does that mean he should do it again? Goku slapped his own forehead.  
  
And this, people, is why Goku never seems to think. He comes up with too many unanswerable questions and gives himself a headache.  
  
Continuing on:  
  
  
  
I moaned and opened my eyes slowly, expecting yet not feeling a humongous headache. I sat up, at first in a sleep-like state, and was about to call Vegeta for a fill-in on what happened when I was asleep. I then noticed I wasn't even at home anymore.  
  
I was in a . . . very white room? That smells like anesthetics? I looked around, wondering where in the seven Hells I was.  
  
"Bulma! You're awake!"  
  
I turned at the sound of the voice, about to say, 'Yeah, looks like that', but didn't. I instead sat still as Chichi ran full force at me and gave me a bear hug.  
  
"Chichi," I rasped, "Cannot . . . breath . . ."  
  
She practically threw herself backwards. She giggled nervously. "Oops. Sorry Bulma. I was just so happy to see you awake."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Oh, about 3:30. You were out for a good while. Good thing, too, considering those doctors and nurses had to scrape out the inside of your cut. Yes, that reminds me," she added, looking like she came to a point. "They said they found some sort of liquid that they couldn't analyze in it. Care to explain to me how that got there?"  
  
"Uh . . ." I blinked, trying to remember anything useful. Trouble is, I couldn't remember that far back just yet. I changed the subject altogether. "How did I get here?"  
  
"Goku stopped by your house, Vegeta explained what he knew, Goku brought you to my home, and I brought you here." She pinned me with a death-glare. "How did you get that stuff inside your cut?"  
  
"I . . ." Couldn't remember, to put it simply. (How do I tell her what I can't make sense of?) I ended up shaking my head. "I can't remember that far back right now. Hell, I can't remember what I had for breakfast this morning!" (That might be because I went seriously nut-case right then.)  
  
Chichi sighed, believing me or giving in, thinking I wasn't going to tell her. Either way, good for me. "Do you want me to go and get anyone?"  
  
I pinned * her * with a 'stupid' look. "Why would I want that? You honestly think I'd want anyone to come in here and - "  
  
Before I could finish, Yamcha burst through the door, looking very concerned and almost like he was going to cry. He ran right over to me and plopped on the bed, wrapping his arms around me. "Bulma, are you OK? What did Vegeta do to you?"  
  
"Huh?" I said blankly. (Vegeta didn't do anything but help.) I narrowed my eyes. (Wait a minute here . . .) "What did he tell you?"  
  
Yamcha drew back and looked into my eyes. "You don't have to ask! You should know everything! You slept with him, didn't you?"  
  
I blinked at him. "No. Yamcha, I'm sick! As in, not healthy! Any guy who thinks sleeping with me now is a good idea would have to have brain cancer or something! Now, what did he tell you?"  
  
"I called on your phone, twice. The first time Vegeta answered. He said he . . . did things to you I never did."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Yamcha didn't answer me at first. He told Chichi to leave and * then * proceeded with telling me what Vegeta said over the phone. By the time he was done, I was barely containing my laughter.  
  
"He said all that," I asked. Little snickers kept escaping my mouth.  
  
"Yes. Was he telling the truth?" Yamcha looked at me imploringly, as though begging me to tell him a lie if it was the truth.  
  
"No," I barely got out before bursting out with laughter. The look he gave me was too much for me to keep in and I let loose, my laughing causing Yamcha to crack up as well.  
  
"Ok, so it was stupid of me to actually * believe * him. But then again, how did he know that I never licked you everywhere?"  
  
"Heaven only knows, Yamcha. We weren't exactly QUIET, ya know." I laughed softly at that. [You people think Bulma screams? You should hear Yamcha! He * really * lets the world know!]  
  
"Yeah, I know," he sighed. He sat for a moment before speaking again. "Do you ever wish we were still together?" he asked. "Or that we got married?"  
  
I sighed and leaned back into the pillows - which Chichi had conveniently propped up somehow. "I guess, sometimes. Things * were * simpler then." I narrowed my eyes as his began to look hopeful. "But then I remember how much of an asshole you were."  
  
He looked like I just kicked him where it counts. He looked away from me, at the floor, and started twiddling his thumbs. "I understand why you feel that way, Bulma. But you're honestly all I've got - "  
  
"Besides the multitude of women you decided to * see * at the same time?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me now. "Ok, so I screwed up! Give me a break! All I ever wanted was to be rid of this damned fear and be married! But once it * was * gone, I got a little too bold with my freedom! Who wouldn't?"  
  
(Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Chichi, me, Krillin . . .) "I dunno. Maybe close to every other person on the planet!"  
  
"Think about it from MY point of view, Ms. Brains. I've always been terrified of women my age, with my one dream being getting rid of that so I could get a wife and kids. And, now that the fear is gone, I want to see who's really out there. Sort of, sample it all. I know I kept getting carried away, but I couldn't help it then. If * you * all of a sudden had no fear of men, wouldn't you want to go out and see everyone you could?"  
  
Wow. (I guess I never DID think of it that way. This is a new twist.) "Oh, Yamcha. I never did think of it that way, did I?"  
  
"I want to know something, Bulma. You said you didn't know about the other women until Vegeta told you, correct?" I nodded. "Then why DID you break it off with me? And how come you don't seem like it matters? Any other girl in your place would've been furious, most especially you."  
  
"One, I had no time to work in my lab, deal with my new house guest, and see you at the same time. Two, I suppose I never thought it'd work out anyway, and so I don't mind it at all. That's why I haven't screamed your head off by now."  
  
Ouch. The look of hurt and pain. "You never thought it'd work out?" he repeated. "Then why did you let it go on for as long as it did?"  
  
"YOU, strangely enough, were really the first boyfriend I ever got. I was willing to give anything a chance then. Plus I had no idea how to go about breaking up a relationship. And, considering I had no reference on relationships, I didn't know the difference between what was acceptable and not."  
  
Yamcha straightened a bit, seeming happy with my response - or at least satisfied. He laughed a bit. "You sure knew how to be jealous, though."  
  
I laughed slightly in return. "Yeah, I guess. You have to admit, we were probably the strangest couple on the planet."  
  
He quit laughing as though he came to a point he wanted to discuss. "You think I can see your cut?"  
  
I blinked. "You want to see my cut? Why?"  
  
He shrugged. "Everyone else seems to think it's really horrible. I want to see how bad you're hurt."  
  
"You mean, 'hurt myself'." I pushed the covers down, scoffing at the damned hospital gown they put me in, and saw my cut - with a large bandage over it. We looked up at each other at the same time. I shrugged and we looked back at the bandage. I reached out and starting pulling it off, wanting to see it myself.  
  
"Oh!" I said, looking away. It had a puffy purple lining and yellow around that, making it look like you couldn't find a cut more infected. Yamcha, though, was still staring at it.  
  
Stupid guy asked me if he could touch it, to see what it felt like. I slapped the back of his head. "What do you think?" I all but screamed.  
  
"Alright, alright, alright," he said and leaned over again. "So I * won't * touch it." He put the bandage back over it, very carefully. And his finger * slipped * while in the process of doing so.  
  
I put my hand over my mouth as I screamed, not wanting to get the attention of everyone in the freaking hospital. Yamcha, being rather smart, jumped back off the bed before I could hit him and promptly ran out the door.  
  
Chichi ran in at the same time, bumping into him and stopping him before he could leave. "What happened?" she asked, worried.  
  
"Don't touch her cut," Yamcha replied, and was out of there.  
  
I looked at Chichi and shook my head, telling her without words I want to be alone. She left without even a nod and left me to think.  
  
I rearranged the pillows a bit and reclined on them, thinking about - without meaning to - Vegeta. (Just why DID he watch over me? There's got to be a good reason. But it can't be love - Damn it! I've got to stop reading those damned romance novels! But then again, the two of us ARE the perfect mismatched couple, if it were to be . . .) "Argh! Screw this!" I flipped over onto my stomach, pushed two fluffy pillows down, and abruptly fell asleep. 


	7. Thoughts

DBZ? No, I don't own it. Sorry!  
  
  
  
A/N: In a review I was told I write short chapters. (Sorta) I personally don't think so, and to that individual person, check out my Inuyasha 'Transformations' story sometime. I don't think I've EVER written a short fic.  
  
First Person POV  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
I rearranged the pillows a bit and reclined on them, thinking about - without meaning to - Vegeta. (Just why DID he watch over me? There's got to be a good reason. But it can't be love - Damn it! I've got to stop reading those damned romance novels! But then again, the two of us ARE the perfect mismatched couple, if it were to be . . .) "Argh! Screw this!" I flipped over onto my stomach, pushed two fluffy pillows down, and abruptly fell asleep.  
  
Continuing on [Damn, this is getting old!]:  
  
  
  
When I woke up I saw metal above me. (What the Hell?) I sat up and almost panicked before I remembered what had happened. (Right, Kakarot. He knocked me out. I wonder where he went?) [Know who it is?]  
  
I stood up and walked out of the gravity room, looking for him. [Ok, if you can't guess who's POV it is by now, you are an idiot!]  
  
It turned out it was five, and when Kakarot left it had to be not much longer than four. [He looked at the clock BEFORE he got knocked out! For the Love of Kami, you guys!]  
  
I shrugged. (He must've gone home, then. Oh, well. I don't need him around for very long anyway.)  
  
I strutted inside, smiling lightly, very happy that I didn't need to worry about the onna anymore. Not only that, but until the onna's parents return, I'm going to have the house all to myself - no distractions.  
  
I went to the kitchen and started to make a late lunch/early dinner. Either way, it was going to be a BIG meal - even for a saiya-jin.  
  
Without really realizing it, I was humming a soft tune I heard the onna humming before. I normally would've been disgusted at myself, but this tune was quite soothing. She had called it a. . . . Minuet?  
  
She said it was a song for two people, who would dance to this song, usually being in love. I was intrigued with the idea that they had a dance and song for mates.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"No, Vegeta," she laughed. "It's not for 'mates'! That's not what we call it!"  
  
I frowned. "But you said that - "  
  
"People in love dance to this song. I know." She sighed. "That could mean *anyone* in love. It could be a mother and her son, and it doesn't count for teaching."  
  
"A mother and son?" I was disgusted, and my face showed it. "Being mates?"  
  
She let her head hit the table. It was obvious that she was getting a headache from me. I smirked. It was so *fun* being difficult.  
  
"NO, Vegeta," she said, lifting her head. "Being in love, first of all, doesn't mean that they're married - er - *mates*, it just means that they love each other. If I had a son or daughter, I'd love them. I love my mom and dad. I love Goku, Chichi and Gohan. But that doesn't mean that I *sleep* with them." She gave me eyes that said, 'Please tell me you understand'.  
  
As much as I wanted to be even MORE difficult, I gave in, nodding. "I understand. And about this dance? . ."  
  
"It goes like this. . ." She stood up, holding both of her hands up, and then crossed her eyes. "Damn, this won't work without a partner. Hey Dad!" she yelled, stepping out of the room a little.  
  
"Onna?" I said.  
  
She poked her head back in. "Hmm?"  
  
"You need a partner, why not me?" I asked, feeling slightly offended that she wasn't going to use me. After all, wasn't I the one she was teaching this to?  
  
"Uh. . . . I guess I could, but I figured you wouldn't want to get so close to me or touch me."  
  
"Nonsense," I said, standing up. I walked over to her. "This caught my attention. In order to learn, I don't think touching you will be all that hazardous."  
  
"Wow, Vegeta. I think that's the closest thing to a compliment you've ever said. Ok, then."  
  
She reached out and took my right hand, placing it on her hip. I raised one brow but didn't say anything. She took my left hand in hers and lifted it up, placing her left hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You humans do a lot of touching," I observed.  
  
She laughed at that, and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose we do. But then again, we're mostly comfortable with it, so long as the touching doesn't get too intimate."  
  
"What would 'too intimate' be?"  
  
"Uh. . . . I'll explain that later. For now, let's teach you how to dance, ne?"  
  
She slowly moved, taking me with her. I kept glancing at her feet, trying to see how to step. And she kept pulling my chin up to hers. It was infuriating! I growled at her after the dozeneth or so time.  
  
She laughed again. "Don't give me that look, little man. This is how human's teach." She had a sparkle in her eyes, almost like she -  
  
"Damn it, woman!" I said, pulling back, breaking our embrace, so to speak. "You think this is funny, don't you? That this is one big laugh! The Mighty Prince of the Saiya-jins doesn't know how to dance weakling humans' dances!"  
  
"Nonsense," she said, repeating my word. "I just find this amusing; *you* have nothing to do with it. If I was teaching anyone else, it would be just as, if not more, funny. Like, if I were teaching this to Goku - " She burst out laughing at the thought.  
  
I had to admit, the thought of seeing Goku trying to learn how to dance with Bulma as the teacher WAS funny. If that'd ever happed, I knew at once I'd have to find a way to record it somehow. . . .  
  
Which ended up in how I knew how to work the video camera.  
  
~ End ~  
  
I chuckled at the memory. Though, I didn't know what was more funny - the lesson with the onna, the thought of Kakarot dancing, or the knowledge that I now knew how to record things -  
  
Such as times when the onna spaced out. Those were *unbelievably* funny. The things she said. . .  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Funky whoo-hoo zombie flies!"  
  
I laughed. That woman said such funny things!  
  
"Fat fart airplane singer!"  
  
"Queezy slimey Goku's nose!"  
  
I laughed at THAT one in particular. Eventually, she got into screwing up people's attributes and leaving me to guess who it was - a game I asked her to play.  
  
"Purple pervert horny gay!"  
  
I laughed *HARD*. "Freeza!"  
  
Giggle. "Blacky loud-mouthed scary girl!"  
  
"Chichi!"  
  
"Cutey blacky alien boy!"  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Errrrrr!"  
  
"Kakarot?"  
  
"Errrrrr!"  
  
"Uh. . . ." I was getting confused. "Radditz?"  
  
"Errrrrrr! One left!"  
  
I stopped and thought for a second. Nappa didn't have hair. So that left. . . . "Me?"  
  
"Ding ding!" Giggle. "Blondey ditzy pretty oldy!"  
  
"Your mother. . ." I was still a bit in shock. "Make them funnier!"  
  
"Lizard scary no-tail sharp-tooth!"  
  
"Piccolo!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Giggle. A pause. "Handsome lavender pretty boy helper!"  
  
"Your father!"  
  
"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!"  
  
"That boy from the future!"  
  
"Ding ding!"  
  
I smiled. She was starting to make some of them tough, giving me vague descriptions. I didn't know any of them too well, the Z gang, so she would know better than me who was who.  
  
~End~  
  
I sighed in fixing the meal. I was actually missing the onna. She always found some way of cheering me up whenever I needed it, even if it was a verbal spar. The way she would sometimes yell, with such a passion, like the time when I. . .  
  
~Flashback~ (In case you haven't noticed, there are going to be a few more of these)  
  
"Your damn contraption broke again!"  
  
"Well, it wouldn't have broken if you weren't so harsh to it!"  
  
"It wouldn't have broken if it had a SMART creator!"  
  
She was shocked. She looked at me as though I just committed a crime against the ruler of the universe.  
  
"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY LITTLE MAN!!!" she screamed, causing me to hold my ears. "OR THE NEXT TIME THAT 'CONTRAPTION' BUSTS *YOU* WON'T HAVE ANYONE TO FIX IT!!!!!!"  
  
Oh, she had passion in her eyes then. I've never so badly insulted her intelligence before, and she was making sure I never did it again. "I don't have to watch what I say! *I* am the SAIYAJIN PRINCE!!! I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANT!!!!"  
  
"NOT ABOUT ME, YOU CAN'T!!!!! OOOH, I *SO* HOPE THOSE DAMNED ANDROIDS KILL YOU!!!!! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING ANYONE'S EVER GIVEN YOU!!!"  
  
With that, she turned and left, apparently trying to calm herself before she stepped too far over the line with me. But then again, just to enjoy having our spars, I've moved the 'line' further and further back by day. It was now so far back that she could say, "Prince of a dead race," or, "wasted wish", and I wouldn't harm her. Well, not physically. And she didn't know that.  
  
That was the only thing that bothered me. She didn't know far I'd let her go with verbal thrashings.  
  
~End~  
  
That's one thing I'd have to prove to her. Maybe I'll push so many of her buttons she'd go ballistic when she got back from that 'hospital' or whatever Kakarot said she'd be.  
  
I didn't need to know *where* it was, I could just follow her ki to find her. Who needs directions when you have an Internal Sensory System? [*Snicker* I.S.S.!]  
  
She was asleep now, though. And I'm still wondering - just how *did* she get that cut? And why did it get infected so badly? There might've been something in it, but then, why didn't she clean it out?  
  
(Because, you baka, you kept putting her in bed) my mind said. (You didn't give her the chance to fix it herself!)  
  
I told that voice to shut up. I didn't want to hear how stupid I'd been. But then, the voice wasn't finished yet.  
  
(AND you made fun of her when she was sick! Remember the camera recorder? Do you? You even enjoyed fondling her while she bathed, unable to do it herself or fight back! How are you so sure that you didn't scare her into next week, or even so badly she won't EVER spar with you again?! Bakayoru!) [Or whatever]  
  
I cursed myself, believing that voice. I didn't want to hear it, but I had to, plus it was right. The last thing I needed was to loose the closest thing I've ever had to a friend because I didn't know how to properly care for her when she needed it. Instead, I stumbled around a lot.  
  
Trying to cool her down, I gave her a cool bath. Even washed her. Trying to cook, I brought her downstairs - which proved to be irrelevant. I couldn't use her help anyway. Then, I videotaped her when I knew she wouldn't want me too - were she able to string two thoughts together that were related to each other. Then I took her back upstairs, put her to bed, and used something of mine to aid her, even when I knew she would be very confused over it, and might even think that I *liked* her. On top of all that, I caused her pain by cleaning her cut, when I knew I could've gone to her lab and find something to dull the pain for her. Now she HAS to be frightened of me.  
  
As much as that would have appealed to me a year ago, or even half a year, that's not what I want now. I WANT her to be comfortable around me, as much as I'd like to deny it. I WANT her to be able to verbally fight with me, pushing the limits constantly. I WANT her. . . . . 


	8. Knowledge

DBZ? No, I don't own it. Sorry!  
  
  
  
A/N: In a review I was told I write short chapters. (Sorta) I personally don't think so, and to that individual person, check out my Inuyasha 'Transformations' story sometime. I don't think I've EVER written a short fic.  
  
First Person POV  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
As much as that would have appealed to me a year ago, or even half a year, that's not what I want now. I WANT her to be comfortable around me, as much as I'd like to deny it. I WANT her to be able to verbally fight with me, pushing the limits constantly. I WANT her. . . . .  
  
Continuing on . . . :  
  
  
  
I tossed and turned for most of the night. I couldn't get the object of my desire out of my head. It was enough to drive a normal person mad! How could MY object of desire be someone of a different race? And so *different* from me, it almost seemed impossible that person could *ever* want me back.  
  
I didn't know what to do.  
  
I was lost.  
  
And most of all, I think I scared my object of desire away. . .  
  
It was obvious that my desire didn't want me back; I've been told so uncountable times. And I've always said I'd never want that person back - never, in all my life, would I think I'd go back on what I said.  
  
But, this was a very special case. My desire did things to me - made me think I loved my desire, made me act against what I said, made me hot with want. Did my desire know this as well?  
  
~ Across town [You want to kill me *slowly* don't you, for not telling who or where?] ~  
  
I couldn't get to sleep! I rolled and tossed, moaned and whined, but I just couldn't get that person out of my head! I didn't want the person to be there; I wanted that desire out so I could just *go to sleep*!!  
  
But that object of desire - maybe even love - was still dancing in my head. For the love of Kami, my mind shouted, get out and let me go to sleep!!  
  
But there was my love, teasing me with my love's presence, eyes begging me to run across town just to be there and hold my desire close, never letting go. My love asked me to come, asked me to be there.  
  
(No! I can't!)  
  
'Why not, love? Don't you want me?'  
  
(Yes, oh, Kami, yes! But I can't! It - it wouldn't be right!)  
  
'Come to me, love! I want you as you want me, and you know it!'  
  
(Then why don't *you* come to *me*?)  
  
'I'm waiting,' my love's voice whispered, and disappeared into the mist my mind created.  
  
I was shocked to find my love was gone. I ran for it, trying to catch that one desire I couldn't see myself without any longer, but my love. . . was gone. . .  
  
~Across town again, Chichi's house~  
  
Goku's eyes opened with a flash. "Hey, Chichi?"  
  
She moaned and lightly rolled into her husband. "What is it? Why aren't you asleep?" A yawn stifled her next comment. "I thought you wore yourself out?" she sighed.  
  
"Not me, you. And something's up." He ran his fingers through Chichi's hair, something he knew she loved so much she'd wake up instantly from it and practically pounce on him, reenergized.  
  
"Something's up," she slightly gasped. The effects were already taking place. "Like what?" she whispered, having to force herself to think.  
  
Goku smiled at his weak/strong power over her. "I'm not so sure, but I know it has to do with Bulma and Vegeta. I think they're finally finding each other."  
  
"Finding each other?" Chichi sat up and straddled her lover's waist. "Did you plan this?"  
  
"Who, me?' Goku laughed, placing his hands on her hips. "Nope. I just knew that they were going to get together, and now I'm sure they're starting already."  
  
"Wait just a minute, buster!" [Tee hee! I love using that word! =^_^=] Chichi looked him in the eye. "How would YOU know something like that?"  
  
"Well, opposites attract, and not only are they exact opposites, but they're exactly alike. It only makes sense."  
  
"To you," she replied, pinching his nose because she knew he hated it. He slapped her hand away. "You're telling less than you know," she said, turning her head to raise one brow at him.  
  
"I swear! I just figured it out! There's nothing else!" He smiled that oh- so-famous smile and laughed nervously.  
  
"Don't you give me that!" she snapped. "I know that look, laugh, and you. You know something and you're not telling!"  
  
Goku laughed playfully this time and flipped them over, placing little kisses all along Chichi's neck.  
  
She protested at first, but the sounds soon turned themselves into soft sighs and, like Goku had wanted, forgot about the whole issue. Instead, she let Goku again prove how much he meant to her, she meant to him, and how much they loved each other.  
  
[A/N: for those of you who wanted me to go into detail, sorry, but this is a Vegeta/Bulma story. I can't let Goku/Chichi in to spoil it. Sorry again, but if you must know, Goku DOES know how to please a lady. He's rather good at it! 'o_~]  
  
~ Yamcha's place - where ever THAT is ~  
  
He sighed looking up at the stars. Goku had said something about not expecting Bulma to want him around much longer after Vegeta moved in, that she would get caught up in the things he demanded [Wink wink] but not to purposely cut it off. He'd said enough, though. The boy from the future had a big part to do with Bulma and Vegeta, though he didn't say what, and now Yamcha was starting to get a real clue.  
  
Vegeta had taken care of her, she said, when she needed it. Vegeta had said, in essence, said he slept with her. Now his mind was starting to make so many u-turns that he was getting dizzy.  
  
Yamcha had finally decided to just ask straight out. Bulma's answer had confused him, at first, but then made sense. Vegeta always DID love being a pain and a headache. Well, Yamcha seemed to be the one he zeroed in on most. Well, besides Bulma, but she lived with him. That was inevitable.  
  
He hadn't planned on asking her anything else, but once he had, they straightened everything out. Why they broke up, who did or said what, who felt what and for whom, it just all came out. He did feel better now, don't get that wrong, but he still didn't see why Bulma had to choose some lowlife like Vegeta.  
  
Well, if she did, then she obviously didn't think of him that way. After all, she probably saw him as the Prince she always wished for: strong, proud, protective, might even be charming if he put his mind to it, rebellious, and passionate, if only about training.  
  
That was the type of man she wanted, right? Someone who fit at least a few of those qualifications?  
  
Well, Vegeta had them all covered, maybe even more. The only thing that troubled was that, maybe if they did get together, Vegeta might prove to be more than she could control, and if they argued too bad if she got pregnant, then what? Would she drive him over the line, would he kill her?  
  
Yamcha didn't want to think about that, or even that far ahead. He had to admit, those two would make one really interesting couple, but would they survive each other?  
  
"Yamcha, quit staring at the stars," a voice whined from his bed. "Come back to bed."  
  
He couldn't hold back a smile. At least Bulma had cured him of his fear of women. Now he could enjoy them, not just run away scared.  
  
~ Hospital ~  
  
"Stupid. . . damned. . . thing! . ." I grunted, in time with my words slapping a computer that had been moved into my room. I was doing research on my cut, trying to remember all the ingredients in that virus cure/in progress that happened to get into my blood.  
  
It had an amazing effect on blood, which I noted. It made the blood become hotter, which allowed it to carry more oxygen and move quicker.  
  
However, that wasn't necessarily a *good* thing. For one who wasn't very active, like she was, it would only group up in the spot of initial entrance and multiply, causing to host to feel pain, get a heavy fever, and often pass out.  
  
I noted all of this. This wasn't how I had planned to test it, but it was just as good as some rabbit. Those things hopped around so much it would be impossible to know about the side effects in under-active people. I had turned out to be the perfect test animal, so to speak.  
  
I got so wrapped up in my notes that I didn't even notice someone was standing behind me, reading what I wrote.  
  
"So," a deep voice said, causing me to squeak and spin around, "if you were to get more active, it would go away?"  
  
"In essence, yes, it would," I said calmly at the figure in front of me. "However, I don't do active things, especially not lately."  
  
"Are you trying to get fat?"  
  
"WHAT?!" I stood up, wincing at the pain in my leg but ignoring it. "Why would you say something like that?! You, of all people, should very well by now that - "  
  
Lips on mine silenced me. I stretched my eyes as wide as they could go, unable to believe that this . . . *thing* was kissing me!  
  
"You talk too much?" he finished as he drew back. He smirked at my loss for words.  
  
"Just what the Hell was that?!" I screamed.  
  
  
  
Yay! Chapter eight, finally here! *Sigh* I know you guys are probably really mad that I didn't get this updated as soon as I promised, but what - one extra week, wasn't SO long to wait, was it? And I thought that this was pretty good!  
  
But, I don't care what I think. I care what *you* think. So, why don't you press that cute little button down there and review? And while you're at it, why not make me very very very very very very very happy and add me to one of your favorites?  
  
*Sigh* I know, I'm asking a bit much. You don't have to, I just *sniffle* I feel so LOVED when people add me to their favorites'! 


	9. The Rounds

DBZ? No, I don't own it. Sorry!  
  
  
  
Third Person POV  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
Lips on mine silenced me. I stretched my eyes as wide as they could go, unable to believe that this . . . *thing* was kissing me!  
  
"You talk too much?" he finished as he drew back. He smirked at my loss for words.  
  
"Just what the Hell was that?!" I screamed.  
  
You know the drill:  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked again. (Doesn't he ever get tired of *doing* that?) "I think you know very well what that was."  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do so PLEASE LEAVE!!"  
  
He winced, holding his ears. "Must you wake the whole fucking hostipal?"  
  
"Hospital," Bulma corrected. "Now beat it!!"  
  
"I'm not leaving," he smirked, "unless you're coming with."  
  
"Uh-huh. And just what is THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"I mean you're coming with me, or we'll just finish this here. Either way, I don't care. Though by my guess you'll be screaming so loud the entire hopstital *would* wake up."  
  
"Hospital," Bulma corrected again. "And finish what?"  
  
Vegeta caught her up in an embrace, holding her tightly, Bulma now stuck between his chest and the table behind. "I know you want me," he said softly, almost like a purr, and let his head move down towards her ear. He licked up the outside of it, then whispered, "And I want you, too, and I know I'm going to get it."  
  
"Say what?!" she shouted. She began struggling, trying to get out of his grasp, which didn't even budge. "Unh! Let GO!!"  
  
"No," he bit out, sharply, hefting her up into his arms and towards the window, ignoring and unfazed by her feeble attempts to free herself.  
  
He flew off towards Capsule Corp., not bothering to stop for anything or even slow down. He ignored the way Bulma was pounding and scratching his chest, and the scratching was doing the exact opposite of what she wanted.  
  
"You let me go you fucking alien bastard! You let me - AAAHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
He dropped her. Of course, after a few seconds of falling, he caught her again, and flew off in the same direction as before, though this time with a stunned and NOT struggling Bulma.  
  
By the time they got to Capsule Corp. - and Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were conveniently running late by a few days - Vegeta was almost panting with need for the woman in his arms. Bulma wasn't happy, but wasn't telling him to let her go anymore, and she was almost fearful of what he was going to do with her.  
  
She was completely unprepared for the onslaught of kisses and caresses she received. She backed up as far as she could, unable to get away from vegeta's mouth and hands, her back hitting the glass of her balcony door. (We're still outside and he can't even contain himself!)  
  
Vegeta eyed the glass before growling and shoving it open, being careful not to break it for fear of screeching. He maneuvered Bulma in as well, towards her bed, giving her no time to react.  
  
He'd been holding himself back for too long.  
  
He's wanted this for some time now.  
  
He wasn't going to let anything stop him.  
  
~*~ [Oh, you hate me, don't you?] Wherever Tien and Chaozu hang out ~*~ [Oh, I'm horrible!]  
  
Tien's head snapped up when he felt Vegeta's power raise higher than it had in a LONG while. "Hey, Chaozu!"  
  
The cute little guy floated up to Tien. "I feel it, too."  
  
"Do you think Bulma's in any danger? Should we go check it out?"  
  
After a minute of thought Chaozu shook his cute little head. "No, I don't think it's anything dangerous. Besides, Goku lives a lot closer to Bulma than we do. If anything bad happens, Goku'll beat him. We won't even be needed."  
  
Tien sighed, for once closing all three of his eyes. "I hope you're right, buddy."  
  
~*~ Over at Chichi and Goku's [You want to kill me right about. . . . . . . . . NOW, don't you?] ~*~  
  
"Goku, go to sleep," Chichi mumbled sleepily into her lover's chest.  
  
"I can't," he said after a moment.  
  
"Go to sleep!" she mumbled again, though this time a slight bit louder.  
  
"I can't!" Goku insisted. "I can sense them, and it's getting to me! I'm getting all excited! I don't mean to, Chichi, really. I know I should get some sleep, but they're about to - "  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep!" Chichi shouted, slapping a hand over Goku's mouth, even as he continued to speak. His voice was muffled and blurred, but he just wouldn't stop talking! Finally Chichi couldn't take it anymore.  
  
She bent over to his ear and whispered to him. In less than a minute, he was fast asleep and Chichi was right behind him.  
  
~*~ Yamcha's place [MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HATE ME! HATE ME!!! HAAAAATE MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!] ~*~  
  
Yamcha ignored the raised power levels coming from Capsule Corp. He had a pretty little blonde asleep in his arms, and he wasn't going to just leave her behind to see what was going on with Bulma and Vegeta. After all, he already knew.  
  
~*~ All the way over in wherever Dr. Breifs and his wife were~*~  
  
"Do you think this'll work?" Bunny asked her husband.  
  
"If it doesn't, when I get back home, I'll eat my newest invention!" he crowed happily. It just HAD to work.  
  
"And if they don't get together?"  
  
"I just said that I'll eat my invention, dear. I don't think I can promise anything worse."  
  
"Mew!" said the cat on his shoulder.  
  
"That's right, you agree with me, don't you?" He scratched the kitten's head affectionately.  
  
"Oh, I agree with you, too, dear, but I wonder what'll happen if they hate each other too much to love?"  
  
"Nothing THAT bad, Bunny. Relax, the worst that could happen is Vegeta blows up the house."  
  
Both smiled at first, which slowly disappeared. Bunny eyes opened for the first time in years. "Oh, my! What if he DOES do that? Where will all of our babies go?! Who would take care of them?! Oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my - "  
  
"You can stop that now, dear! Everything will be fine! My plan is going perfectly!"  
  
"How can you be sure of that?"  
  
"Because none of the workers have called to report anything!"  
  
*RIIIIINNNGGGGG!!*  
  
Bunny and Dr. Breifs looked at the phone.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
And, here I finish this chapter. Sorry, I got carried away with this one. But the lovely little lemon with lotsa details will be soon! Just don't get too carried away reading it, 'k Vegeta Lovers? 


	10. Healing

I'm baaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now, let's see. What happened last time. . . ? Ah, yes. . .  
  
"Because none of the workers have called to report anything!"  
  
*RIIIIINNNGGGGG!!*  
  
Bunny and Dr. Briefs looked at the phone.  
  
  
  
Third POV  
  
  
  
And now for the long-awaited chapter! Dun-dun-dun!! *Cue corny music*  
  
*Readers cut corny music and glare* "GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
O. . . . . Kay. . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
Slowly, dreading who was on the other line, Dr. Briefs picked up the phone. After a few minutes and growing pale, he hung up.  
  
Bunny approached her husband carefully, knowing that look either meant really good or really, really bad. "Dear? What was that all about?"  
  
"Well, you see. . ."  
  
~*~ Capsule Corp. *Readers crow* SHUT UP!!!! Thank you~*~  
  
"Vegeta, stop it! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Bulma kept trying to push him back, but of course, the Prince would not be stopped. Once he set his eyes on something, nothing could stop him. Well, maybe Goku, but that's not the point.  
  
"Quit fighting, I know you want it. I can smell it." Vegeta kissed her again, ignoring how she tried to hit him.  
  
"No, I *don't* want it! Get away from me you damned monkey!"  
  
Ignoring that as well, he pushed her onto her bed, careful of her cut. Getting on with her, he positioned himself to between her legs. All the knowledge of women he'd learned from her and her activities were starting to come in handy. Like the knowledge that human females shave and wax their leg hair, making it very smooth and pleasing to touch.  
  
Also the knowledge on what made them get caught up in passion. That was very handy.  
  
He kissed down her neck and then licked all the way back up, causing her to gasp. Her scent was getting stronger. "You see?" he whispered. "You *do* want this. Don't bother trying to deny it, or me."  
  
Bulma looked up at him with her big blue eyes, thinking, whether he wanted her to or not. (There could be advantages to doing this. . . But I HATE him! And this *would* help me get better. . . But he doesn't deserve having me! And Kami knows how good he is. . . But I shouldn't sleep with him! I live with him!) Another part of her mind spoke up at that point, reminding her that him living right next to her would be a great advantage to having a relationship with him.  
  
She finally kicked aside all rational thinking, deciding on doing pros and cons later when she wasn't so injured.  
  
Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck, seeing him smirk as she brought him down, saying, "You're right," and ignoring if that sounded like it wasn't coming from her.  
  
Vegeta could help but think that he should punish her for taking so long with her thinking, so he rolled over onto his back, smirking and refusing to do anything.  
  
Bulma glared at him, realizing what he was doing and hating it. It was then that she remembered. . .  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Ah! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Bulma giggled. She had just gotten probably the best gift ever - from Vegeta. It was her birthday, and apparently her mother dragged him to a store to find a gift for her, probably saying he owed her for all the things she'd done for him.  
  
True, Bunny had had to pay for what he chose, but at least he chose.  
  
What did he get her, you ask? [Frankly, I have no clue, but bear with me here, people. Just think of something worth very little, money wise, but Bulma would still appreciate. Not a dildo! Don't even think that!]  
  
So, as she always did on her birthday, Bulma had to think of something to give in return for the person who gave her the gift that meant the most. She decided that, since Vegeta is always tense, she should give him a massage to see if he could relax for once.  
  
He only agreed to it because he had no idea what it was at the time. You should've seen the look on his face when Bulma told him to lie down on his stomach.  
  
Which he only did because she told him it wouldn't hurt. If it didn't hurt humans, what chance did it have of harming a Saiya-jin?  
  
So she gave him a massage, and he obviously liked it. Took him a few minutes to get over how much *touching* a massage required, but thank Kami he was a good adaptor.  
  
It was an honest mistake when she rubbed her fingers over his tail spot, which he abruptly told her never to touch again and stormed out of the room.  
  
~*~ End ~*~  
  
So Bulma used that tactic, knowing it would get him. She moved to straddle his hips, grinning at the knowledge locked away inside her head. She started to run her hands over his chest, which had lost its shirt a while ago, and leaned forward.  
  
Laying her head on his chest, she let her hands give the wrong idea, heading down his stomach to his navel before pausing and hearing him growl at her teasing. Changing her tactics she brought her hands around his hips and to his tail spot, running her fingers around it.  
  
He was already growing rather hard as it was, and she hadn't even really touched the spot yet. Vegeta grabbed her arms, shakily, showing the effect that had on him. As he started to pull her arms back up is when she decided to take a leap and shoved her fingers hard against the spot.  
  
He groaned at the feeling, gripping her arms tightly, involuntarily shoving up his hips and throwing back his head.  
  
Bulma smiled bigger and rubbed the spot, getting a glare from Vegeta, even as his body craved for her. Flipping them over again he pulled the damned hotispal gown off of her, not even noticing he was still wearing his spandex.  
  
Both of them got heavily caught up in passion at that point, eagerly kissing and caressing one another, that is, until Bulma's hands met with Vegeta's shorts.  
  
"Crap," she muttered, trying to take them off. Vegeta growled and pulled back, fighting with the spandex to get off.  
  
Once he'd gotten them off - which required threatening, strangely enough - he was right back on top of Bulma, his tongue invading her mouth before their lips touched.  
  
He wasted no time thrusting into her, the surprise of his sudden movement and size causing Bulma to clench her teeth - on Vegeta's tongue.  
  
He groaned, the pain igniting his need more, and he pounded into her, not even hearing her screams of ecstasy over the soft humming in his ears, his mind crowing about how wonderful this felt, how right it was, how much he loved her. . . .  
  
The thought caught him off guard, but like he was going to stop NOW.  
  
Every moment that passed, every thrust, brought them both closer to not only their climax, but also to each other. They both knew that after this was over they weren't going to want anyone else and simultaneously realized that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, whether they wanted to or not.  
  
They just found the perfection of one another's bodies and weren't about to let go.  
  
With one final thrust Bulma's walls clenched tightly around Vegeta, making him release into her, telling her wordlessly that he needed her and loved her, even if his pride wouldn't let him say it.  
  
Panting he rolled off Bulma onto his back, amazed at how easily he lost his strength to such a weak female.  
  
Once Bulma got her breathing back under control she pulled up close to Vegeta, letting her head rest on his shoulder. With a sigh she forced herself to sit up, earning a growl from Vegeta.  
  
"Relax, little man," she said, ignoring the way he growled his annoyance with that nickname. "You said you'd help out my cut; let's see if anything really happened."  
  
That seemed to peak his interest. Sitting up as well he watched at Bulma slowly peeled up the tape that held on the bandage, getting a little annoyed at how slow she was peeling the thing.  
  
Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Bulma lifted the bandage clean off.  
  
"It's not much better," she said, frowning. It was a lighter, more pinkish purple now, without the yellow around it, but it certainly wasn't normal yet.  
  
'Yet'. They both seemed to hear that.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "I suppose that means you weren't 'active' enough?" He laughed at the glare Bulma gave him. Wrapping his arms around her he leaned her back into the bed again. "How about we try again, then?"  
  
Bulma had no time to reply to that as Vegeta's mouth completely covered her own. With a sigh, she let him make her more 'active'.  
  
  
  
A few hours later and after several more rounds, Bulma and Vegeta were officially out for the count. Neither could move, although they were doing a lot of panting . . .  
  
Bulma figured she probably wouldn't be able to move her legs for the next few weeks, but at this point, she didn't really care. Vegeta couldn't fathom the truth that a weak, human female could make him so tired, but they were both happy so he quit thinking about that.  
  
After a half an hour of just lying there Bulma got the necessary amount of strength to sit up, fully.  
  
"Okay," she sighed, pulling up the bandage for the umpteenth time. "Oh, wow! This looks much better!" It was hardly pink now; nearly the same color as her skin, showing it was almost completely -  
  
"Hey!" Bulma was now on her back and Vegeta was nosing around her neck. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Shh, woman," Vegeta said. "I have to do this," he whispered, more to himself than to Bulma.  
  
"Do what? Vegeta, you're scaring me." Then she felt it - a sharp sting on her neck. Vegeta bit her! "What are you doing?!" she yelled, trying to shove him off of her. Seconds later her struggling ceased and all she felt was unfathomable pleasure. (What are you doing to me?) she thought. 


	11. Discovered

Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer. This is starting to get really annoying.  
  
Ok, last time:  
  
"Do what? Vegeta, you're scaring me." Then she felt it - a sharp sting on her neck. Vegeta bit her! "What are you doing?!" she yelled, trying to shove him off of her. Seconds later her struggling ceased and all she felt was unfathomable pleasure. (What are you doing to me?) she thought.  
  
And now:  
  
  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Please, dear, don't take it like that! There's still nothing to worry - "  
  
RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!  
  
Dr. Briefs turned to look at the phone. He sighed. (I wonder what trouble Vegeta got himself into this time.)  
  
~*~*~ Capsule Corp. [I just can't wait!!!!!!!!] ~*~*~  
  
Bulma was deeply sleeping right now. Vegeta, though, was about as awake as someone could get.  
  
He didn't have much energy left, or strength for that matter, but he couldn't fall asleep. And honestly, he didn't want to.  
  
He kept looking at Bulma, trying to decide if he did the right thing or not. Well, it really was a lot of fun 'helping' her 'cut'. But biting her? Was that a smart thing to do?  
  
At the moment he bit her he had no doubts. He had known he wanted her and knew she wanted him, and somehow knew that no other woman could take her place, most especially now.  
  
And even though his pride wouldn't let him admit it, he knew he loved her. What surprised was he never thought he'd let himself fall in love. But Bulma. . .  
  
She was smart and beautiful, her temper perfectly matched his own, and she could last an entire night with him - while sick and injured. She was absolutely perfect for him.  
  
Not even a Sayain woman of high class would be able to do all the things Bulma could - though the Sayain woman might know how to cook a good meal. . .  
  
Vegeta chuckled, shook his head and looked again at Bulma. She looks. . . (Like an angel. I wonder why Kakarot never tried to take her? Or that bumbling weakling she went out with for so long?) Vegeta smirked at his own luck. (Oh, well. At least I got her. And. . .)  
  
Vegeta sighed, trying not to think what his mind was urging him to. Finally giving up, he rolled over and pulled Bulma into his arms. "Listen up, woman. You'll probably never here me say this again, but. . ." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I love you, Bulma."  
  
Bulma quietly moaned in her sleep, snuggling up closer to Vegeta, so close she snuggled her nose right under his.  
  
"Wait - are you awake?"  
  
Bulma giggled.  
  
"You heard. . . what I said?"  
  
Bulma kissed the tip of his nose. "Yeah. Love you, too. Oh, and, the bite?"  
  
Vegeta blinked. "I already explained - "  
  
"I know. But you forgot something."  
  
"How would YOU know? I'M the Saiya-jin!"  
  
"You told me that. . . the bite's mutual."  
  
Vegeta blinked. He hadn't even thought of that. "Clever girl."  
  
Bulma smiled and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him gently back onto the bed. "Ok," she sighed, trying to believe she was actually going to do this. "Where do I . . ?"  
  
Vegeta tilted his head to the left, exposing the thickly muscled side of his neck. The spot she was supposed to bite.  
  
Bulma bent down to his neck and took a deep breath. Vegeta closed his eyes, a faint smile appearing on his lips. (She really wants to do this. . .)  
  
Trying not to hesitate further, she bit down on his neck - and damn near broke a tooth. She jerked back, holding her mouth.  
  
Vegeta looked confused at first. She didn't break the skin. . . (Oh) he thought. Duh. He forcefully relaxed his muscles. Not an easy thing to do so quickly. "Try it again."  
  
She looked at him like he was stupid.  
  
"Try it again," he repeated.  
  
Giving him a skeptical look, like she was trying to make a fool of him, she bit him again. And drew blood.  
  
A second later she was sitting back, hnd over mouth with a look of disgust on her face. She didn't want to swallow his blood.  
  
Vegeta pulled her back down to him. "I did it to you. You wanted to do this."  
  
"You started it," Bulma mumbled back. But nonetheless, she had to admit she wants this, too. But. . . drinking his blood like a vampire? Swallowing first her pride, she shook her head and lowered to his neck again. She licked the blood that had welled up and trickled over, surprised to find that it *didn't* taste gross or metallic. (You guys really ARE aliens) she thought. She put her mouth over the wound and sucked a little, starting to like this taste.  
  
She could have sworn she heard Vegeta moan, but at this point, all she could be sure she was hearing was the wind.  
  
~*~*~ Son Home~*~*~  
  
"Goku, quit pacing and come back to bed!" Chichi moaned.  
  
Goku stopped pacing suddenly. "Ok," he said and crawled under the covers.  
  
Chichi was shocked. He'd never given in like this so easily. Not unless. . . "Ok, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Goku, I know you. Something - mmmph!" Shocked again! Obviously Goku didn't want to talk about it, 'cause he kissed her to make her quit talking.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Uh-huh. At least you're not going to. . . GOKU! You fell asleep!!"  
  
Light, quiet snoring was her answer. Swearing her luck to the night, she laid fully down and let her eyes close, making a mental note to not feed Goku until he told her what was going on.  
  
~*~*~ Next morning at Capsule Corp. ~*~*~  
  
"Bulma! We're home!!"  
  
"Honey deary? Are you up?" Bunny glanced around a few corners (sorta) and shrugged at her husband.  
  
"The Gravity Room hasn't been touched. Not in a while."  
  
"It's four in the morning! Vegeta's usually up and getting a head-start on his training by now!"  
  
Suddenly Dr. Briefs looked shocked, getting an unwanted thought of Vegeta being off somewhere dumping his daughter's lifeless body. He shuddered and shook his head, ignoring the way his wife was looking at him. "Let's check her room. She's usually in a deep sleep right now."  
  
"Alright, honey. And I'll check Vegeta's room, just to make sure."  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded and both started up the stairs. They stopped, however, when they heard crashing and screaming was someone was being murdered. From Bulma's room.  
  
They broke into a run and burst through her door, expecting to see a fight between the two, but instead. . .  
  
"Oh, my goodness!"  
  
"Out the door!"  
  
"What the- Mom? Dad?"  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!!"  
  
And then the door slammed.  
  
Outside Dr. Breifs leaned against the door and Bunny was panting, her eyes open for once, hands on knees. Then she smiled, eyes closing, and said - happily - "I'm going to get a grandchild!!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Glad I'm back and updated? Sorry it took so long. Plus I'm kind of depressed. Ya see, my Transformations story was 'removed' And I have no way of getting it back. *sigh* At least I still have Sickness!  
  
*Cheers are heard from the DBZ cast* 


	12. Pain

Yay! I'm finally adding twelve!! Score!!!!  
  
Last time:  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!!"  
  
And then the door slammed.  
  
Outside Dr. Breifs leaned against the door and Bunny was panting, her eyes open for once, hands on knees. Then she smiled, eyes closed, and said - happily - "I'm going to get a grandchild!"  
  
Yes, you are! But let's continue:  
Bulma sighed, her head falling back onto the pillow. "Isn't this just great? The mood got ruined!" she whined.  
  
Vegeta frowned. If Bulma wasn't willing anymore, then he doubted she was going to be with her parents here. "They said they'd be gone a few extra days. What are they doing here NOW?!" he growled.  
  
Bulma thought about that. It *was* true - they weren't supposed to be back yet. Vegeta had told her so when she became concerned. "On a good note, at least you won't have to worry about my cooking anymore!"  
  
Vegeta's frown seemed to deepen. He sighed, laying his head next to hers and said, "It's not THAT bad. I just happen to like getting on your nerves, onna."  
  
"Nani? And here I thought I sucked at cooking."  
  
"You do. You're just not as bad as I say."  
  
"How 'not bad' am I?" Bulma asked, feeling an arguement coming on.  
  
Vegeta hesitated. Last thing he needed was for the woman to start yelling at him and make him leave. Not that he didn't have reasons to leave - he just didn't WANT to. "Almost as good as your mother's."  
  
"On a scale of one to ten, one being how bad you say I was and ten being mom's. Go ahead - you know I can't kill you."  
  
(Scales!) Vegeta knew he lost now. To be perfectly honest, she'd be a four. And Bulma probably - no, she *did* - want to hear that she was at the very least a seven. And since any other answer except an eight would get him thrown out, he dicided to just get it out with. "Four - at the very least."  
  
Next thing he knew he'd been shoved onto the floor. "I suppose that's not much better than how BAD you say I WAS, isn't it?!!" she shouted. As Vegeta stood back up and tried vainly to get back on her good side, she went around picking up clothing. When she encountered his shorts, she just looked at them a moment. Vegeta was behind her, and she knew it. Another second and they hit him in the face.  
  
"OUT!!!" She thrust her arm towards the door. Before Vegeta had much time to do anything more than pull them off his face, he was being shoved out her door. Being two paces from it didn't help much, either.  
  
The door shut only a second after Vegeta had the shorts covering his nethers. He glanced sharply at Bunny and the Dr., who were looking somewhat shocked. "WHAT?!!" he shouted, and both looked away.  
  
After growling Vegeta went to his own room, slamming the door so hard it broke and fell towards him. "FUCK!!!"  
  
Another minute of fuming followed before Vegeta got his shorts on and had another shirt. He thrust his gloves and boots on before leaving for the GR. Bunny hadn't moved from her spot, and Vegeta stopped only to give her an order. "You have ONE HOUR to make something."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
Bunny blinked - well, maybe - and went downstairs, starting with breakfast without letting her good spirits be tarnished.  
  
She was humming happily when Dr. Breifs entered the kitchen and decided on making breakfast just for himself. Bulma was throwing things about in her room, making crashes heard.  
  
Wanting to break the silence, Dr. spoke. "I sppose we can rule out what that worker thought. Bulma's not being murdered or tortured. In fact, it looks as though she has the upper hand."  
  
"Oh, yes, dear. Silly worker. What did he say his name was again?"  
  
"Yam - " Dr. Breifs [A/N: Screw this. I'm just going to call him Bob from now on. Bob, Bunny and Bulma. Least it fits.] Bob stopped there, realizing just who it was that made all those calls. Looks like the jealous ex strikes again, huh?  
  
Bunny looked at Bob, getting the same thought. (But why would Yamcha call us to get back? Wouldn't he ask Goku first, if he thought Bulma was being tortured?)  
  
~*~ Son House, previous day ~*~  
  
"Are you sure that there isn't anything wrong? I mean, come on, Goku - "  
  
"I promise you, Yamcha. There is nothing to be worried about. Everything's fine!"  
  
Another minute went by, Yamcha trying to realize how right Goku was. After all, if Bulma was doing something else, it shouldn't be his business - they'd broken up. He still didn't know why, but maybe that could come clear. "Alright, Goku. I believe you."  
  
Yamcha turned to leave, but after getting just a feet dozen he looked back. "But I still think you're hiding something!"  
  
Goku laughed, lifting his arm to behind his head and doing that oh-so- famous grin. "See you later, Yamcha!" He waved good-bye.  
  
Yamcha sighed. Stupid man. He flew off, back to his apartment.  
  
On the ground, Goku sighed. He then felt something like Vegeta's power raising. (Trying to flag me down? It does seem to be centered around me. . . I'm supposed to come over at two, but that's not for a while. Oh, well.) "Hey Chichi," he called, going into the kitchen. "I'm going to see Vegeta!"  
  
"Wait a minute, Goku - " but he was already gone. Chichi growled, breaking the plate she was washing in half. "Damnit!" she cursed.  
  
~*~ Present time, C.C. ~*~  
  
Bunny laughed cheerfully. "Don't be silly, Dear! Yammie-kins wouldn't ever get *that* jealous over Bulma! She's told him numerous times not to!"  
  
"Remember, dear, that a man will always be protective over his significant other, no matter how many times she's told him not to." To further prove his point, Bob [A/N: *snicker*!] went up to Bunny and put his arms around her from behind. He kissed her shoulder and Bunny giggled.  
  
A shudder told them they were being watched.  
  
Bob turned around and saw Bulma, dressed in red jeans and a yellow top, her hair in a ponytail that matched her jeans, standing with a disgusted look on her face. "Keep it to yourselves, people. I'll keep it to myself as well."  
  
The hour Vegeta had given Bunny to make the food went by quicker than anyone would have imagined, and then Bob and Bunny retired to their room.  
  
Bulma was eating her *tiny* portion when Vegeta came in and sat down. Both of them ignored each other for the time being, and when Bulma had finished, she left without a word to her Sayain companion, lover, and now mate.  
  
But Vegeta wasn't going to let her off that easily.  
  
He caught her by the waist at the doorway, standing in front of her. Bulma just glared at the shorter man. "What? No snide remarks? No 'Baka Monkey'? No insignificant prick?"  
  
"No," was Bulma's own answer. She didn't understand it, but she wanted some distance from him, and she didn't want to speak to him.  
  
(Then don't, onna.)  
  
Bulma nearly jumped. That was Vegeta's voice, but in her head!  
  
(That's all part of the bond. Pretty soon you're going to start getting my memories, like I will yours. Mind-talk is a quickly-developed one.)  
  
(One what?) "One what?" Bulma asked, not even realizing Vegeta had heard her thought as well.  
  
He smirked. "You don't have to repeat yourself. I heard you the first time." (One of the links between us. Our memories is another, and our feelings the last.)  
  
"You mean. . . I'm going to get your memories, be able to read your mind, and feel your emotions?" When Vegeta nodded she through herself back, violently. Bracing herself against the table, she spoke again. "I don't want this! Is there any way to take it back?"  
  
Vegeta resisted the urge to laugh at her stupid question. "No. No way to take it back. I told you it was permanent. You knew that."  
  
Bulma flipped. She started screaming about how she *didn't* know and he tricked her and how the last thing she wanted was Vegeta's memories and there were things she didn't want him to know about herslef and so on.  
  
Vegeta was growing more concerned with each passing second for her safety - both physically and mentally - and was trying to grab her before she starting really losing it.  
  
Bulma screamed at him, no words, just a scream, and bolted form the room. Vegeta chased after her, hoping to catch her. With his speed, it wouldn't have been a problem - normally. But Bulma's distress gave her extra speed and she knew C.C. better than he did.  
  
She eluded him, taking twists and turns and disappearing through doors and around corners, plus she had a head start.  
  
Before he knew which of the four doors she went through he heard a door upstairs close - silently - and spoke to his mate through their link.  
  
(Bulma, stop running. I can't help you through this if you run away from me!) As he spoke, trying to calm her, he went where he knew she was - her room. It was her sanctuary. (Let me help you!)  
  
(No!!) Her sharp remark bit at him, startling him. How could she deny his help, when he was the only one who could help?  
  
(Onna, listen to me - )  
  
(You shut up! This is all your fault!! KAMI-DAMNED FUCKING SON OF A BITCH COCK SUCKING FUCKING - ) the rest of the stream of curses followed that suit, as Bulma's anger, fear, confusion and even hurt poured out onto the Prince of the Sayains. And it *hurt*.  
  
Never before had Vegeta felt emotional pain like this, the type that was so strong it manifested as physical pain, tearing his heart apart and stabbing at his stomach. (Kami, what did I do to you?!)  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
WOW!!! Bulma's seriously freaked! How will the couple get through this one? Read and find out in the next chapter! And as always, review, review, review! For those of you in the darkened corners *Shines flashlight at them* REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And that is an order from Vegeta himself. *Lifts a hand-held mask of Vegeta's face over my own with the mouth cut out*  
  
*Voice deepens* I order you to review! 


	13. Help?

(Onna, listen to me - )  
  
(You shut up! This is all your fault! KAMI-DAMNED FUCKING SON OF A BITCH COCK SUCKING FUCKING - ) the rest of the stream of curses followed that suit, as Bulma's anger, fear, confusion and even hurt poured out onto the Prince of the Sayains. And it *hurt*.  
  
Never before had Vegeta felt emotional pain like this, the type that was so strong it manifested as physical pain, tearing his heart apart and stabbing at his stomach. (Kami, what did I do to you?!)  
  
And this is what happened in the last chapter. Whew! Looks like Vegeta's got his work cut out for him now, doesn't he? And don't worry, B/V fans - you all know how these stories turn out. You'll just have to read on until I finish! And who knows! Perhaps it'll never finish! Mwahahaha - wait. You'll like that better! Vultures!! *Hiss*  
  
And this is what is going to happen this time:  
  
Vegeta was right now laying on his bed, waiting for Bulma to calm down. Her mental voice hadn't quit yet, and, thankfully, Vegeta had turned numb by now. He felt no pain or sting in her words anymore, which ought to be obvious after two hours of this hateful cursing. But then, that contradicted, didn't it? Bulma, just the previous night, had told him she loved him. And Earth females just didn't lie about things like that.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . Right?  
  
At this point, Vegeta had no clue what that answer would be. But she agreed to be his mate - she even pointed out that she had to bite him in order to make it true. That meant *something*, especially considering you couldn't take back being a mate to a Sayain.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . Right?  
  
(Dende, why am I being so unsure?! She wanted everything I gave her - my body, my soul, my very being, every last ounce of it - )  
  
(Last night!!) Bulma's thought interrupted his. So she was still pissed off, huh? Oh, well.  
  
(Have you calmed down yet? Enough to let me help you?)  
  
(Go fuck yourself!!)  
  
(Didn't you do that *for* me? No more than three hours ago?)  
  
No response came, and for a moment, Vegeta had the hope that she had finally come around. He could've broken down her door, forced her to listen so he could help, but instead, he did the one thing he could to prove to her that he wanted to be with her - forever. He decided to wait.  
  
For Sayains, waiting for a female to give herself to you was a gift beyond all caring. It was the Human equivalent of love. Bulma might not know that, but once she got his memories, she would. . . . . . (My memories. . . . . .)  
  
And then it hit him, harder than he would have thought possible. She doesn't want his memories! It's not like Vegeta would be happy with every single memory of Bulma's, but his were almost pure destruction! Destruction, pain, bloodshed, horror, anarchy. . . . . . . Just about every bad thing you could muster up to fit the word.  
  
(Shimatta!) Vegeta leapt up, bent on going to Bulma's room and trying to fix what he could of what was left from their relationship. There wasn't much left, but knowing Vegeta and his determination, he'd be able to do anything. Most especially now, when Bulma really needed his comfort and aid.  
  
(But she's not going to accept my help!) Vegeta stopped mid-stride, hand on his door handle. (She wants nothing to do with me - HFIL, if I hadn't been so hasty with helping her cut. . .)  
  
He smirked now, remembering their amazing night with the excuse of having to get her more active so her cut would heal.  
  
His mind dirfted over the sensations, the curves, the heat, the softness, the very core of her and the things she brought him - rather, made him feel - for an unknown amount of time. All he knew was that last night (And this morning) wasn't a mistake, and that now he wouldn't ever be able to deny her anything.  
  
Reality slammed into him again when he heard her mental chatter, but this sounded like she was talking to someone else, verbally, and was now collecting her thoughts.  
  
(Okay, so this type of thing is normal. At least for a human. So, that means nothing different will happen to me. I think.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I hope.)  
  
Vegeta blinked. Where was she? Feeling for her ki, he noticed it wasn't in the house anymore. Hell, it wasn't within his reach anymore! Swearing violently, he concentrateds on hearing the woman's thoughts, but deeper down, without letting her know he was doing it.  
  
(*Painful*. . . . why must it hurt?)  
  
(His memories? That's just dangerous. . .)  
  
(. . . . I was too harsh. . . he didn't deserve all of that. . .)  
  
(Alone. . . . . spent his entire life around living creatures, but always alone. . .)  
  
(. . . . this link between us. . . wierd. . . .)  
  
(Chichi has to help me. . . . Kami knows what will happen. . . .)  
  
(. . . . . . . .pregnant? She can't be serious. . .)  
  
Vegeta cut off the link there, knowing she must be at the Son household. Figures. Whenever she ahd a problem, she went there. Chichi for ideas, support, and help; Kakarot for the muscle to pull it off. (Kakarot??!!!)  
  
Suddenly Vegeta felt for his ki, jumping when he felt it - no more than fifty miles away, closing in, and raised to a level that was nearly Super Sayain with rage.  
  
Vegeta lowered his own ki, hoping to become invisible, but then, that wouldn't work, would it?  
  
He went to his wondow, picking a spot for them to meet away from people who might hear, a place in a forest a few miles out of town. Kakarot was there three seconds later, letting his hand drop from his head.  
  
(Well, he must've purposely given me ample time to know he was coming before Transmissioning like that.) "Hello, Kakarot. What do you want?"  
  
"Bulma's at my house right now, hysterical and in tears." Good. He didn't waste any time getting to the point.  
  
Vegeta's ego took over, not letting Kakarot know how that affected him. "And?" He turned away a little, so his left side faced Kakarot and he looked off at everything else.  
  
"You shouldn't have bitten her, Vegeta. You know what that means?" Goke moved closer closing the space between them and looking down on Vegeta, almost like *he* was the Prince and Vegeta the third-class.  
  
"I believe I know much more about Sayains than you do, Kakarot. Yes, I know."  
  
"She's pregnant, fool!"  
  
Vegeta jumped, both from the shock of the words and the sudden vehemence in his voice. That was *not* something you'd expect from Goku. But then, he too had emotions that rarely showed.  
  
"And why do you care if I got her pregnant, third-class?!" Vegeta snapped. Like he was going to let Kakarot get away with yelling at him.  
  
"Do you have ANY idea what she's like right now?! She's half-mad! She keeps crying about how she doesn't want any of your memories, how she *hates* YOU - now if not ever before - and how badly she regrets the night you two shared!!" Goke shook his head, taking a few steps back. "You could at the very least be there with her now - "  
  
"Don't you think I tried?!!" Vegeta was *not* going to take his insults - most especially when he had no idea what Vegeta had and had not done. "She told me to, in a word, go to Hell! She doesn't *want* my help, so I'm just going to stay at that God-forsaken home of hers and do what I *can* - I'm going to wait!"  
  
Goku blinked. He obviously didn't see how that would make anything better. (Ignorant third-class fuck.)  
  
"Waiting is something not very many Sayain men do, Kakarot. Perhaps you should tell her, seeing as how I can't. Tell her that in Sayain mating, a male waiting is not something to be tossed away. I'm letting her come to me." Vegeta turned his back to the only other of his kind - which is really sad, once you think about it - to face CC. "Goodbye, Kakarot."  
  
He took off then, back to his room, which was conveniently located just one door down from hers.  
  
He didn't bother to look back at that fool, who was most likely still looking clueless. (I wouldn't be surprised if he was) Vegeta thought. Again he thought about the possibility that Goku simply had a one-digit IQ. Not a very farfetched idea, and if he did say so himself, Vegeta knew Kakarot enough to know that it probably was a good guess.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
And here's thirteen. If it sucks, blame the cursed number of the chapter. In other words, NOT MY FAULT!!  
  
God only knows how I am managing to still be writing this after thirteen chapters, considering most of my stories die fatally after just six or seven. Oh, well. At least I'm still making B/V lovers happy!  
  
See ya! 


	14. Dreaming?

He took off then, back to his room, which was conveniently located just one door down from hers.  
  
He didn't bother to look back at that fool, who was most likely still looking clueless. (I wouldn't be surprised if he was) Vegeta thought. Again he thought about the possibility that Goku simply had a one-digit IQ. Not a very farfetched idea, and if he did say so himself, Vegeta knew Kakarot enough to know that it probably was a good guess.  
  
And now for the next chapter:  
  
Thrid POV  
  
.  
  
Bulma was alseep, still at the Son household, and having haunting dreams. If you could call them that.  
  
Her mind kept showing her the amazing night she had with Vegeta.  
  
She was not stupid. She knew very well that even with real love, things they write about in romance novels weren't true. Bells didn't chime. Fireworks didn't explode. The Earth didn't shake. Nothing like that was possible from just sex.  
  
But with Vegeta, it was different. Her thoughts of what wasn't possible started wavering, and now she was thinking it over. She had to admit, when they came, the Earth *did* shake. With Vegeta's ki, it was possible. And with their screaming.  
  
But bells didn't chime. . . . Or did they? Her ears began ringing after their very last round, while they were falling alseep.  
  
Fireworks *couldn't* explode from just sex. Granted, during one of their times, Bulma had teased him to the point of insanity, and he'd been especially eager for it. She remembered seeing his energy around him, crackling, and for a while she was frightened of it, not knowing if it would hurt her or not, but as it surrounded Vegeta, it surrounded her. It, in a sense, resembled fireworks.  
  
And what they had wasn't just sex. She knew that now. She couldn't label their frezies making love, but it was that equivalent. Or maybe higher. She'd never felt anything so perfect before. Not even with Yamcha, who was her first.  
  
Granted, it was *her* idea; she wanted to know what it felt like, but Yamcha seemed not too against the idea. In all of her times with Yamcha, it was just physical pleasure. It always before was satisfactory, him being the only one she'd had. But after Vegeta. . . Yamcha would *never* tally up. She had to admit, even though Vegeta was a Prince, in bed he was a deity.  
  
Trying to shove those thoughts away, she rolled over, clutching her pillow and forcing herself to to shift the direction of her dreams. Unfortunately for her, they took a turn for the worst. She regreted wanting to dream of something else.  
  
Horror flashed before her - people dying, things exploding, fires so huge the skies were red, and the ground permanently stained red with the blood of those who faught. She saw death.  
  
No. . . she *was* death. *She* was the one who was painting the ground and burning the sky. *She* was the one causing all this pain. And as though that weren't enough, she could hear her voice, loud, cruel, and laughing.  
  
No, *no*. . . . Even as Bulma denied it, she saw herself start to massacre people again, those who were trying to hide or run. But it made no sense. . . She never before saw this race, blue skin, blonde hair, lizard-like tails; every person had those features.  
  
Just now a hand tugged at her pants, and she noted for the first time that was wearing the standard Sayain armor. She looked down to see a boy, maybe five or six, who obviously didn't know who she was or what she was doing. Idiot. She'll teach him.  
  
"Ori ghil fad dorme?" he said. The words made sense to her immediately, although she was sure she'd never heard that language before. "Where is my Mom?"  
  
Bulma smiled. She knelt down next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Irno drone ori kay dri. Wer crint gretty zerf kund." So now she could *speak* a language she didn't know? "I know where she is. I'll take you to her."  
  
The boy smiled, oblivious to the truth of where his mother was. She stood up, and offered her hand. When the boy reached to take it, she flipped her hand over, and a charged blast ccame forth.  
  
The boy screamed.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
". . . . wake up!!"  
  
Bulma jerked awake, sitting up straight. She was sweating, her heart was pounding, and her breathing was hard and off the usual rhythm. A split second later and she felt more at peace, and for a moment she had no idea why. Or better yet, *how*. After a dream like that she wouldn't be able to just feel better.  
  
And then it hit her. Somebody else was here, with her, and holding her. She could hear now, and what she heard was oddball nonsense obviously meant to sooth her. And she was clinging to this person, for whatever reason. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, for she already knew who was here and holding her and saying nonsense. She should've been expecting this, since the moment she fell asleep. It was stupid of her to expect to sleep a full night without him making an appearence. She drew back and looked in his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
A pause followed. In that time Bulma looked at him, reall looked, and saw everything she'd ever wanted in his eyes.  
  
Concern was the most prominent. Beneath that was the usual pride and arrogance, and, nearly completely hidden, fear.  
  
Then he answered. "You were screaming."  
  
Bulma did a double take. "I was?"  
  
"Yes. But not out loud," he added quickly when she started to get worried. "It was all up here," he said, tapping his temple.  
  
Bulma nodded once. "And that's the only reason why you came?"  
  
She saw his pride flare up again, and he answered in his usual insulting voice. "It's hard to sleep when you here constant screaming."  
  
Figures. What a jack-ass. He could *at least* try to come up with something a little more believable. "Well, since the screaming has obviously stopped, you can leave. You're not welcome, Vegeta."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "I don't see why I should leave. *You* are supposed to be with me, now, in *my* bed." He eyed the spare bed she was using. "This is not where you should be."  
  
"You don't have a say in where I should be," she snapped back, making sure to keep her voice low. Couldn't they *ever* have two minutes together in which they weren't fighting? The answer she got to that question she didn't want to acknowledge. And from the smirk Vegeta gave he had heard her thoughts.  
  
"Is that what you want," he asked, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. He leaned close, just close enough to where their lips nearly touched, teasing her. "I'd be happy to oblige," he murmured, rather liking her shortness of breath. She couldn't come up with an answer!  
  
Lightly, he brushed his lips against hers, not even a kiss, really. But it got a response.  
  
All night - Hell, since she even *got* here - she'd been wishing she'd never left. That she was with him, here and now. She still wasn't sure why, but she felt like *she* should be apologizing to *him* for something she wasn't sure she did. Just *how* could he do that to her? Was it the fact he was a biological prince? Could that possibly be it? No matter the reason, she felt herself lean closer, felt her eyes close.  
  
However, Vegeta snapped his head up. (Damnit! The idiot's up. He's coming this way. Must've heard you.) Even as he thought it, Vegeta was moving to hide behind the bed, halfway under it. (There's no way I can get you out of here without him noticing. It's better if he doesn't know.) Just as he finished, the door handle turned slightly.  
  
There was a pause before a knock sounded. "Bulma?"  
  
"I'm up," she said.  
  
Another pause. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The door opened and he came in, shutting it silently. He looked a lot like Chichi had to literally shove him out of the bed to get him up. One thing was for sure - if Goku didn't want to get up, you'd have a Hell of a time trying to get him up.  
  
He sat down on the bed, very nearly plopping down. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"People don't usually wake up at two in the morning for no reason, Bulma."  
  
"True," she said with a nod. "It's nothing, Goku. I just had a mild nightmare."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Since when did you start caring, anyway?" she inquired, raising a suspicious brow at him.  
  
As usual, Goku put on his famous grin. "You raised me, Bulma. After my Grandpa died. You're the closest thing I've had to a mother. Naturally I'd be concerned when you wake up shouting at two a.m."  
  
Bulma laughed. Goku didn't usually say things that were smart or made too much sense, but every now and then, he did. And it always seemed to be something worth listening to. "Well, go on back to Chichi. I'm sure she's missing you right now."  
  
He put on a pained look. "*Missing* me? That's not how *I'd* put it," which was the closest thing to a joke Goku would probably ever come up with. He got up and left, adding one last comment without looking back. "Goodnight, you two." And then the door shut.  
  
Vegeta got up and reclaimed his spot next to Bulma. "Hmm. He knows more about being a Sayain than I first thought," he said, the most acknowledgement he'd ever give the poor guy.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Now. . ." Vegeta smirked at her. "Now you come with me."  
  
"Wait a minute - " Bulma's protest was cut off when he claimed her mouth, kissing her deeply. She became lost instantly, so lost she didn't feel his arms around her, or the wind against her skin, which was rapidly rising in temperature. Even after their lips broke contact she felt that way, but nontheless she decided on teasing him.  
  
She kissed his neck, noting how his arms jerked around her but didn't let go. Being careful and seductive about it, she licked around the bitew she gave him, which was already scarring and halfway healed. He groaned. (Do you like that, Vegeta?) she said with her mind. This link was starting to come in handy. She licked across the actual bite and Vegeta nearly dropped her. Securing herself, she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He growled at her, but his arms ramained around her waist. Bulma ignored the growl and continued with her torture. She kissed his jaw, then nibbled on his ear. Vegeta shivered and, with lack of concentration, began falling.  
  
"You'd better watch where you're flying," she said in his ear. She wasn't worried - they were very high up; it'd have to take at least a full minute for them to hit the Earth. Vegeta shook his head and righted them, though his speed was significantly slower. Bulma smirked. (I'm getting to him.)  
  
She was sure he hadn't heard that one. But just to prove the power she had over him, she ground her pevlis into him.  
  
A very low, very primal growl came from him that time. He stopped in the air, looking at her. "Now you're going to pay," he said, his voice low and husky.  
  
He flew down to the ground, and the ground happened to be in the middle of a forest. If Bulma didn't know any better, she'd say he planned all this.  
  
"I did," he said. "Now run." He turned his back and Bulma heard his mental voice counting, but since she didn't know what he was doing or how high the count was going to be, she ran.  
  
She ran from him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Anyone wanna guess what's going on? Anybody who's read B/V stories before ought to know. 


	15. Have A Nice Day, On Me

He flew down to the ground, and the ground happened to be in the middle of a forest. If Bulma didn't know any better, she'd say he planned all this.

"I did," he said. "Now run." He turned his back and Bulma heard his mental voice counting, but since she didn't know what he was doing or how high the count was going to be, she ran.

She ran from him.

Note: In the time it took me to get around to updating (you guys must be really patient if you waited all this time) my writing style severely upgraded, as well as my vocabulary. Although at the moment I'm once again forced to use WordPad due to the lack of anything better, which again means a lack of spellcheck. Typos for me aren't common anymore, and I plan on revising the rest of the chapters to fix these typos, grammatical errors and/or expand the paragraphs to lengthen the chapters. The chapters I write now are about five times the length of my first Sickness chapter. Some of you may know this, if you know Transformations; another fic I plan on revising as I get ideas for it.

**Now for chapter 15 at long (about 2 years) last:**

Third POV

The next morning, Bulma moaned as she awoke. She didn't remember much about the night before, having some nightmare, running through a forest. . . .But she knew this wasn't Chichi's house. In fact, it looked like her bedroom. But how did she get back here?

Her answer was given pretty sufficiently when she heard a moan and glanced towards it. Vegeta was asleep beside her, face-down, one arm around her waist. Certain parts of her anatomy acted up upon seeing him, some with excitement, some with aches. Oh yes. She remembered now.

Vegeta came to her at Chichi's and brought her to a forest and had her run from him. She rememebered all the tricks she used to stay one step ahead of him, but eventually, he got wise to her tricks and caught her. The rest of the night was a pleasure-filled haze, punctuated with moans and screams of ecstasy. Her mind's eye saw the canopy of the forest fade after several hours into a happy sequence of dreams, usually with black backgrounds, but always with the same alien.

And now she awoke to find herself in her bed with a happy-looking and utterly sated Saiya-jin beside her, still either asleep or waking very slowly. The question was, was that entire forest sequence a dream itself? One way or another, she was at Chichi's house and now she was at her own. Her body ached in places only a lover could reach, and that was proof itself of a long night of intense loving.

Either Vegeta had the time of his life screwing her in her sleep, or the forest escapade truly happened. Considering it seemed out of Vegeta's entire standard that he would practically rape her in her sleep, and that she would stay asleep the entire time, she had to wager that she really did run from him in the forest, only to be caught and thus thrust into the most pleasurable time in her life.

How the hell did he manage _that!_

He moaned again, moved only slightly, and sighed into the pillow. "You think too much," he murmured.

He sounded tired. "No way, Vegeta. . .are you. . . worn out?" she asked incredulously.

"You wouldn't let me stop," he replied, and rolled onto his back. He was smirking again. "Not that I wanted to, but the added effort of flying back here _would_ tire anyone out after. . ." He paused and chuckled. "Well, you remember."

"Yeah, I remember." She pushed off the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, only to stop to gasp at the amazing amount of pain that shot through her core.

"Bulma?"

She moaned, but not in pain. If they continued these trysts, she might as well give up walking. She wouldn't be able to go downstairs to her lab today, at the very least. Well, not without help. It wasn't just her flower that ached, either; her inner thighs did, too. Who knew sex had this effect on muscles? Yamcha certainly never gave her a workout while making love.

She heard Vegeta chuckle. "Yamcha wouldn't know how to please a woman if he had a manual _and_ she told him what to do."

"You certainly love to slander names," she noted.

"Only of those I hate, dislike, or want my mate."

"Which amounts to everybody," she laughed.

"Very nearly," he corrected, almost purring the words in her ear.

Oh, of course. _Everyone excluding **me,**_ she thought. _How could I forget?_

He kissed her neck. "Temporary loss of thoughts," he told her, getting up. "It happens after a night of. . .how did you phrase it. . . 'pleasure-filled haze, punctuated with moans and screams of ecstasy'. I think I rather like that phrase."

"Of course you do." She stood up, trying to ignore the way her body protested active movement. "Now if you don't mind, I need a shower before I start my day."

"Oh, I don't so much as I like the idea," he replied, smirking.

He was either teasing her or hinting. "A lone shower. Another bout of rutting with you would break me."

"Does that mean I can't wash you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you would want to. Since when does a prince bath another person?"

He grinned, fangs all for show. "Since he gained a mate worthy of his particular brand of bathing."

Her smile, while reluctant, was an affirmative. The term 'mate' was so primitive to her, yet so personal and possessive. The animalistic way he purred and growled only tended to excite her, and the intense way he faced every challenge. She couldn't help but give in.

_**LATER**_

The entire world seemed brighter after that shower. Vegeta not only washed Bulma, but he also seemed to be worshipping her. He kissed her and touched her the entire time, which truly might've been a tease, but true to his word, he didn't even attempt to make love to her. Judging by the color of his erection, she knew he wanted to, and had to praise his control for holding himself back.

She was starting to think that this whole 'mate' schtick wasn't such a bad thing. Her work in the lab went by in a pleasant breeze, and the rest of the workers kept looking at her with confused gazes. She didn't yell or complain about a single thing throughout the day.

When lunch rolled around, she actually enjoyed the little spars she had with Vegeta at the table. Especially because under the table he kept rubbing her thighs with his 'hidden' hand. It was really just as relaxing as it was a tease.

Playing lover's games was new to her. Yamcha rarely stuck around long enough to do anything of the sort, and she was starting to enjoy Vegeta's small affections, as minimal as they may be around others. His possessive side showed up later, at dinner, when a drunk worker hit on her.

She rolled her eyes and suggested he not have another drink, which he disobeyed by drinking more. She could already feel Vegeta watching like a hawk, which made her feel oddly safe. The worker made a seemingly innocent move, just a touch to her hip, which made Vegeta explode. Almost literally. He punched the worker straight across the room, nearly killing him with one blow.

As the worker was being patched up and taken to the hospital, Vegeta gave a long and frightening speech about nobody else ever doing anything like that to Bulma, ever. Large, wide eyes all held affirmatives, most of them already well aware of Vegeta's temper and strength.

That night Bulma asked about that show in the dining room.

He replied rather simply. "You're mine and you're pregnant with my child."

Possessive, all right. That statement only angered her. "Like I didn't know that already," she said sarcastically. "You nearly killed that man and all he did was barely touch me!"

"I barely touched him," Vegeta countered.

"Yes, but his touch didn't almost kill me!"

"It was his fault for being a slob."

"You're not getting this," she sighed, dropping her head into her hands. "You can't nearly kill a man for touching someone else. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of a slob."

"A drunk man is much stronger than you realize," he snapped. "They don't feel pain as much. If you can't knock them out in one hit, you may not get another chance."

She glanced up, confused. "Were you worried about me or just proving what's yours?"

He paused. That didn't stop her from hearing his thoughts, though.

_Both._

Well _duh._ She could have kicked herself. He only told her he loved her. As intense as Vegeta is, it'd be stupid to not expect him to be just as intense in protecting her. Unfortunately she didn't respond well to sudden changes. Being a mate to Vegeta wasn't exactly what one would call a slow transaction.

She groaned and fell back on her bed. Not a moment later Vegeta took a seat beside her. Her eyes were closed, but she knew he was looking at her.

"Becoming pregnant isn't a slow transaction, either," he told her.

She looked at him. "That's what we call 'stating the obvous'."

To her surprise, he smiled and laid his hand on her womb. "How long do human women remain pregnant?"

"Nine to ten months. It depends on the woman, her stress levels, et cetera."

"Could you handle having a son?"

"A son?" she echoed. "It's too early to determine the sex of the child."

"Nonsense. Saiya-jins always have a son first."

"You're kidding," she accused him, sitting up. "That's impossible to prove."

He shrugged. "Our entire line of sons coming first proves it. We're much different from humans."

"You don't say." With a sigh she laid back down. "Alright, so say it's a boy. . . ."

"Do you believe you can raise a son without problem?"

"I'd like to know why you're asking this."

"_I_ can raise a child by myself."

"Wait a minute. . ." She sat up again. "You're telling me that if I can't handle him, you could?"

"Yes."

That was. . .shocking. "I don't see you as the fatherly type."

"You humans have a phrase. . . 'Appearances can be decieving'. If necassary, every Saiya-jin can raise a child by themself. It's something we developed by many parents dying in battle. Mothers can raise children alone; so can fathers."

"So it's innate."

"Exactly."

She smirked. "Do you believe you could continue to train like you are while raising a son?"

He paused. "If necassary," he repeated.

She laughed. "If I can raise you, a baby is no problem."

His eye twitched. "So it seems."

"An unexpected baby doesn't make it unwanted," she told him. "Just like every other human woman, I've dreamed of having children since my childhood."

"Saiya-jin women aren't so different," he noted.

Another thought dawned on her and she couldn't help but smile. "You realize this is the longest we've ever gone without arguing?"

"We've never had to talk so seriously before," he said, shrugging.

"That's true."

They were both silent for a moment. In fact, they were quiet for several moments. Bulma stared at her thighs during this time. The moment was broken by Vegeta; out of nowhere he decided to start sucking on her bite mark.

Her blush was half embarrassment and half passion. "What are you doing!"

_Helping it heal_, he told her through his mind.

"How will sucking it help it heal?" she asked, dumbfounded.

She could almost see him roll his eyes. _Because I bit you, my actions would make it heal. As you said earlier, another rut would break you; this is an alternative._

"So anything you do to me would make it heal?"

_Anything that makes you passionate._

Well, that was a nice thought. Vegeta making her passionate would help her heal wounds. She wondered if it worked the other way.

_It should,_ he told her. He drew back from her neck and licked his lips. "The fact that you're human might contradict the concept, but you _are_ my mate."

"Is there any other word for 'mate' you could use?" she asked, getting a little annoyed.

"It's as good as I can translate it," he tried. "You humans don't have a word for it."

"Alright," she sighed. "What's the Saiya-jin word for it?"

He smirked. "You'll know that as soon as you gain my memories."

Her eye twitched. "Fine. Hope you have fun with my memories of fucking Yamcha."

He jerked and his expression was priceless. She'd never seen him look so shocked. . .or possibly disgusted.

"Hadn't thought of that, did you?" she asked, using a sweet tone.

He gulped. "You don't happen to have a way to erase memories, do you?"

She grinned, but it was a cruel grin. "Amnesia."

He looked positively pitiful. "Perhaps I'll get lucky and not gain that memory."

"Doubtful. My first memory of yours was you killing a lizard-boy."

He glanced away. "Don't think I'm proud of it."

"I thought you were proud of everything you did."

"The Saiya-jin race aren't murderers," he snapped. "Freeza used us, all of us! If I'd have had the power to kill him earlier -"

"Would you have stopped universal conquest?" she broke in. "Like all men, you want power."

"I never wanted death!"

"I can believe that. What I can't believe is that you would have stopped."

He looked pissed. "No, I wouldn't have stopped. But I wouldn't have wiped out planets."

"No, you would've declared war on planets!"

"I would've asked for obedience!"

"Earth wouldn't have given in! If I had resisted, would you have killed me!"

"Never!"

"Why not!"

"Because all Saiya-jins sense their mates!" he snapped, standing. "I may not have understood it at first, but the reason why I continually let you live was because I felt it! If Kakarot hadn't forgotten everything and had wiped out your planet, he would have left Chichi alive because she's his! I could never have killed you!"

"If Goku hadn't forgotten everything, you would never had met me to spare me," she countered. "Would you have killed him for killing me!"

He looked away, sharply. Fists clenching, he said, "If I'd have known you were here, yes."

Well, then. She stood up. Her anger subsided for the moment, and she was able to speak calmly. "It's late and I'm getting tired."

He nodded and left, but she could sense that both his thoughts and emotions were in turmoil. She must've struck a deep nerve.

She shook her head and got ready for bed. It'd been a strange day as it was. She needed time to herself as much as Vegeta did right now. She only hoped answers would come to her in her dreams, instead of questions. And no more violent memories of dead alien children.

She crawled into her bed and settled down. It didn't take long for her to notice that Vegeta left behind his smell, and she smiled as she inhaled it.

Wow.

That intense animalistic quality of his was intertwined with every fiber of his being, apparently. And apparently that smell did exactly what she needed: it lulled her into sleep. How amazing.

_**END CHAPTER**_

I have returned, that I have. **_:World rejoices:_** Yes, and I'm so sorry I haven't updated. . .I just haven't gotten any good ideas about what to do to continue this, and I lost a lot of interest in DBZ for a while. . .The only reason why I've updated is cause I fully realized that it's been two years and peopl are still begging for the next chapter. x.x So here you are, all of you. I still hope to finish this sometime.

Maybe this whole update thing is a sign that I'm finally getting my act together. . .but then again, I overanalyze stuff. XD

See ya next chapter!


	16. Mates At Last

She crawled into her bed and settled down. It didn't take long for her to notice that Vegeta left behind his smell, and she smiled as she inhaled it.

Wow.

That intense animalistic quality of his was intertwined with every fiber of his being, apparently. And apparently that smell did exactly what she needed: it lulled her into sleep. How amazing.

**Chapter 16**

Everything Bulma had said stirred unwanted feelings in Vegeta. It was a good thing, then, that Kakarot had lost his memories and spared the planet? It was good, then, that Vegeta couldn't destroy Frieza on his own, and had to be wished to Earth with the rest of the Namekians? It was good, then, that he was forced to stay on the planet, living off a group of non-royal humans - if geniuses of their species - just to be here and have his mate?

But the question was, why was Bulma his mate? Why was Chichi Kakaort's? Why two humans, when their species had never before bred out of their own race? What made Earth so special?

. . .What made his planet so special?

Apparently, nothing. But his race was so much superior to that of the humans'; how could a human be a good enough mate to a Saiya-jin? It didn't make sense.

_But sense has nothing to do with love,_ his mind told him.

It was hard to sleep that night, probably because Bulma's mind had so easily fallen to sleep after he'd left. He tried telling himself that it wasn't fair; if he was plagued with inccorigible thoughts, so should she. But he kept reminding himself that Bulma was pregnant: she deserved easy sleep. It was good that she wasn't having troubling thoughts.

And it wasn't just his thoughts which kept him awake; he was aching badly for Bulma, in more than one way. Though they'd had few nights together, he was already missing the warmth of her beside him, near him, under him. . . even above him. He could still feel a burning in his arm, from this morning when his arm was draped over her. His body seemed to have absorbed her warmth and was still clinging to it.

He stared at his arm, fascinated at the aching and burning. Why didn't she feel this, too? He'd felt it all day, puzzled over it for hours. He could touch his arm and feel only his heat, but the moment he would lift his fingers, he would feel her warmth burning him again. Such a strong ache, searing like fire, reminding him where he _should_ be. Instead he lay in his own room, alone, oddly bereft.

It was completely in his rights to go to her now, now that they'd settled things, and stay with her the night. At the moment, she might not even notice.

Unfortunately, in order for the male to stay the night with his mate, he needed her consent. Rights or not, it was simply how they worked.

But he missed her so much. . .

_**MORNING**_

To his surprise, when he awoke Bulma was already up. That didn't happen often.

He felt tired, sluggish; slow. He stumbled into the kitchen only because his stomach had awoken him. He nearly fell into a chair when he reached it, hardly believing he was so tired. He dropped his head onto the table and found that he couldn't lift it again.

He could feel Bulma near, could smell her. It made him smile.

"What's up with you?" she asked. He heard her steps leading to the table, the sounds of her sitting in the chair opposite him.

He moaned weakly. _Long night,_ he told her. _Sleep. . . . not easy._

She chuckled. "So what, your stomach woke you up?"

She was teasing him, but she was also right. _Exactly._

She laughed again and he heard her get up. "If you're awake enough to chew your food, I'll feed you."

_You're lucky, woman._

"How am I lucky this morning?"

_That I can't punish you right now._

"And how would you, if you could?"

Tired or not, he couldn't stop his grin or his chuckle. Visions flew through his mind, visions of Bulma on the recieving end of his loving; screaming his name into the night; writhing, trying to keep up with him; covered in beads of glittering sweat. . .

Bulma was quiet for a long moment, and Vegeta managed to lift his head slightly and look up at her. She was blushing, covering her mouth with a hand. She was staring at the tile in front of her feet.

_I really look like that?_ he heard her think.

Those thoughts seemed to have rejuvinated him. He sat up, leaned back, crossed his arms and plastered on his smirk. "It's possible you're actually quite detestful to watch, but my love for you changed the way I see you."

She tossed him a glare. "It's sad to think that that was one of the most romantic things you've said to me."

"We have many years of romanticism to come."

She tilted her head. "That's true."

Purposely, he changed his smirk into a gentle smile. "Bulma. . ."

She looked at him, and blushed slightly. "Yeah?"

"Bulma. . ."

She bit her lip. ". . .Vegeta?"

"_Mate. . ._"

Her blush increased, and she swallowed. "What?"

He grinned. "I thought you were going to make me food."

She stuttered and her mood did a complete one-eighty. Her blush went from passionate/embarrassed to angry. Her fists clenched and she stood up straight, looking down her nose at him as though he deserved nothing better.

He loved it when she got that expression.

"You can make your own fucking food," she snarled.

He smirked. "Perhaps, but not nearly in the same way you can."

She blinked and her expression became confused. "What?"

"The way you look when you cook," he explained. "The heat makes you flush, like you are now. And the way you bend and stretch to reach everything in the cabinets. . ." He gave her a lusty grin. "It's far better to watch you than to train."

She looked shocked. And she very well should; he'd never before ranked anything higher than training, than being the very best. Funny how that worked.

She turned her back to him, turned on the oven, and raided the refridgerator.

_**NIGHTTIME**_

Bulma sighed contentedly as the night ended and Vegeta rolled off her. She knew he'd come to her to make love to her as soon as he told her that watching her was better than training.

Though she still doubted he believed it, it really didn't matter as long as she fully enjoyed his loving.

"Bulma. . ."

She glanced at him, wondering what he was thinking since she hadn't yet figured out how to go past his mental barriers. "Yeah, Vegeta?"

By the looks of it, now that he had her attention, he didn't know what to do with himself. Or possibly, what to do with her. At length he wet his lips and laid back.

"You know we cannot undo the mating," he said, staring at the ceiling.

She raised a brow. "Yes, I know."

He looked at her. "You won't reject me anymore?"

Her breath caught. She hadn't been consciously aware that she'd been rejecting him, yet she realized now that she had. She smiled in apology. "Unless you manage to really piss me off, which is very possible, no. I won't reject you anymore."

He smirked. "I don't think you realize _why_ I piss you off so often."

"Yeah, well, don't bother telling me. There are things I'd rather not know," she added as she leaned back into the pillows.

"My room."

She looked at him. "What about it?"

"We are mates. I won't sleep anywhere but with you."

Despite his harsh tone, she heard a note of pleading. She rolled towards him and stretched her arm across his chest. "I can live with that," she told him. "Provided you don't try to break me every night."

He chuckled. "I will try to restrain myself."

She smiled and kissed his neck, the scar that only days ago was a fresh bite. And she heard him groan.

"It would be much easier to restrain myself if you would not do that every night," he added.

She laughed. "So, it's an eroginous zone, is it?"

He clamped his mouth shut, but it didn't stop him from moaning softly.

She giggled. "So it is."

He sighed. "Yes, it is."

"Anywhere else I should be wary of kissing or poking?" she asked in a teasing tone. She traced patterns on his chest and felt him shiver.

He looked at her in complete seriousness. "If you plan on 'poking' like that, then be wary of everywhere you touch," he warned her. "I may not always be able to stop myself from ravaging you."

She shivered. The way he said that, it was so. . . arousing. The word 'ravage' truly meant 'rape', but it was such an old term and used with such passion that it no longer had a frightening meaning behind it. She bit her lip and laid down fully, pulling the covers a bit higher as though they could protect her from her 'ravishing' Prince.

_Prince of **me**_, she thought against her better judgement.

She felt Vegeta move and then his lips were on hers. A moment later his voice was in her head, saying, _Princess of me._

She blushed but kissed him back. After the kiss ended he moved again, moving down her bodies and under the covers. Her blush increased in passion, thinking of all the amazing things he could do to her. . .

. . .And felt him kiss her womb. He reappeared above the covers and laid back down.

She blinked. "What was that?" she asked.

He didn't reply at first. When she looked at him, he was smiling, if slightly. "I kissed my mate good night. . . and my son."

She felt tears come to her eyes and cuddled up close to him, holding him tightly. "Vegeta. . ."

His arms went around her, and it seemed that it was all it took for her to succumb to sleep. She didn't hear him, but after he felt her mind ease into sleep, he spoke again.

"Princess. Rest well."

_**END CHAPTER**_

And we have reached the end of the fic. Maybe I'll add an epilogue or something, if I get a good idea. Until then, please just be happy with this. The ending is long since overdue, anyhow. I figure I should've ended it at the Hunt or something, but oh well.

So this is the **official** ending. Ta-da!

See ya!


End file.
